La vida juntos
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kate y Rick inician una nueva etapa en sus vidas, esta vez: juntos.  Continuación de "El cumpleaños de Kate"   / Gracias por su apoyo! Y ya saben que agradezco los comentarios porque son mi parámetro para seguir o no.
1. Chapter 1

La vida juntos

Han pasado diez días de la cena en que les contaron a todos las buenas nuevas en su vida. Diez días en que Kate ha ido oficialmente al doctor para confirmar que todo está bien y en que ha arreglado con Gates como serán las cosas en el trabajo de ahora en más. Pactaron que Kate trabajara normalmente hasta el cuarto mes de embarazo, siempre cuidándose y sin hacer cosas sin pensar. Y luego, continuara trabajando pero sin arriesgarse persiguiendo sospechosos o cosas de ese estilo. Solo papeleo e interrogatorios. Esposito tomara el mando en las cosas que ella no pueda hacer. Y Castle continuara trabajando con ellos como de costumbre.

Kate está contenta que Gates no le haya exigido dejar de trabajar o quedarse relegada solo a papeleo. Y aun más contenta esta de que Castle no le haya pedido que abandonara el trabajo. El cada vez se ha vuelto un poco más sobreprotector, pero sabe respetar sus espacios, y el trabajo es uno de ellos.

Kate ha notado que le tiene una enorme aprensión a los cambios, y últimamente estos han emanado en cascada, por eso la tranquiliza que la gente que la rodea haga lo posible por hacerla sentir cómoda, demostrándole que mas allá de todo lo que cambio en su vida en sí, el mundo sigue siendo el mismo.

Castle se encargo personalmente de ir al doctor de Kate a averiguar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo sobre el café. Sabe lo importante que es para Kate su café cada mañana y cada tarde, y el no desea cortar la práctica de llevárselo pero no quiere perjudicar al bebe. Menos mal que el Dr. Fox le permitió consumir café descafeinado y también lattes.

Algo que aun no han hablado es el tema de a dónde van a vivir. Todavía continúan cada uno en su apartamento, quedándose juntos algunas noches. Pero Castle desea realmente resolver ese tema, por eso un día en su apartamento, luego de cenar, mientras él lava y ella seca la vajilla, él saca el tema a colación.

-Kate… ¿Has pensado en… tu sabes… mudarnos juntos?

-No lo he pensado… pero nos vemos todos los días, Rick, y además pasamos juntos casi todas las noches.

-Casi todas. ¿Qué pasa si te sucede algo en una de esas noches que no estoy? ¿O si te sientes mal, o necesitas algo?

-Te llamo.

-No, Kate, deseo estar allí acompañándote cada día.

-Cuando nos casemos así será.

- Tu vientre irá creciendo y no quiero perderme ni un milímetro de el.

-Castle… no vas a perderte nada por no verme una noche.

-¿Y si el bebe patea por primera vez? Quiero estar ahí.

-Falta mucho para que eso suceda. Además… pensé que para ese entonces tal vez ya estemos casados.

-Yo pensé… Pensé que querrías esperar a que nazca para casarnos.

-¿Tu quieres esperar?

-No, pero no quiero apurarte a ti.

-Quiero casarme antes de engordar, Rick. Quiero casarme cuando todavía me siento yo.

El se sonríe y la rodea por detrás cerrando el abrazo a la altura de su vientre.

-No dejaras de ser tú.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Has pensando sobre nuestra boda, Kate? ¿Cómo te gustaría que sea, donde…?

-No tengo pretensiones, Rick. Solo desearía que sea algo íntimo. No me gustaría realmente ser el foco de atención.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, sabes que me encanta ser el foco de atención.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿No puedes dejar las bromas en ningún momento, verdad?

-No sería yo si lo hiciera.

-No lo dejes. Eso es algo que siempre me encanto de ti.

-¿De veras? Siempre pensé que eso te irritaba.

-Me irritaba. Pero por dentro me encantaba.

-Entonces… boda intima.

-Sí, Rick, hagámosla simple. La gente más importante, nada de pompas, algo bello pero muy nuestro. Sé que eres una persona pública pero de ser posible no me gustaría a la prensa allí.

-Todo puede ser arreglado… Kate yo quiero que tengas el casamiento que deseas, tu boda perfecta.

-Es perfecta porque me caso contigo. Y me daría lo mismo casarme vestida de blanco que desnuda, Rick.

-Bueno si tú quieres eso…

Ella le pega suavemente en el hombro.

-Me olvido que contigo no puedo hablar en sentido figurado.

-¡Ouch!

Ella le da un beso donde le pego, y luego continúa secando los últimos platos.

-Kate… ¿Luego de la boda viviremos juntos, entonces?

-¿Tan importante es para ti es eso de verme todas las noches?

-Muy importante…. Yo, veras… Meredith salía todo el tiempo estando embarazada de Alexis… fiestas, reuniones de amigos… siempre volvía tarde. La primera vez que Alexis pateo yo no estaba allí, y me entere porque uno de sus amigos estaba allí y él me conto. La noche en que entro en labor de parto, ella estaba en un casino con amigos, ellos la llevaron a la clínica y yo me entere un poco antes de que nazca. Menos mal que llegue a tiempo. No quisiera perderme todas esas cosas ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad.

-No lo harás. Rick… realmente no quisiera dejar mi apartamento, pero sé que están Alexis y Martha, y no puedo pedirte de vivir allí así que… me mudare aquí.

-¿De veras?

-No deseo defraudarte. Y si para ti es importante, para mí también.

-Te amo, Kate.

El la abraza.

-Conservaremos tu apartamento. Podemos ir allí cuando lo desees.

-Gracias, Castle. ¿Me ayudaras a traer mis cosas?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Ahora?

Ella se sonríe.

-No, no ahora. Con el correr de los días.

-Bien, ¿y eso cuando es?

-¡Que ansioso eres! Mañana comenzaremos, ¿te parece?

-Me parece.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día comienza y luego del desayuno, Rick y Kate van al apartamento de ella para comenzar la mudanza.

Kate sabe que no podrá llevárselo todo, e igualmente no tiene tantas cosas ya que perdió bastantes cuando su antiguo apartamento explotó. Así que comienzan por armar bolsos con la ropa, calzados, carteras y ese estilo de cosas. Luego, empaca perfumes, maquillajes y otras cosas de tocador.

Todo lo que ya esta embalado lo van dejando en el living.

Kate acomoda en una caja sus libros y algunas películas. Mientras Rick inspecciona si alguna de las cosas de la cocina merece la pena llevarse.

En seguida, Kate se dirige a su habitación y toma de arriba de su guardarropas una caja de recuerdos. Se sienta sobre la cama y la abre. Rick se acerca hacia donde esta ella y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

-Claro que no.

Ella lo toma de una mano.

-En esta caja, por más pequeña que se vea, guardo toda mi vida. O al menos la vida que tenía hasta hace un tiempo.

Él le oprime la mano suavemente.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, Rick, pero ya hace unos días que no llevo más puesta la cadenita con el anillo de mi madre ni tampoco el reloj de mi padre. Están en esta caja ahora.

-Lo he notado, pero no quise decir nada, porque no sabía por qué.

-Porque necesito superar etapas, y ese fue un modo de comenzar a hacerlo.

-Nunca terminas de fascinarme, Kate.

-No fue realmente gran cosa. ¿Sabes por qué?

El niega con la cabeza.

-Porque tengo otras cosas a las que aferrarme.

Con una mano toca el anillo que él le regalo en Paris colgado de la cadenita en su cuello, luego rosa un dedo sobre la pulsera en su muñeca, y con la otra mano acaricia su vientre mientras mira el anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha.

Rick le da un beso suave en la mejilla.

Kate comienza a mirar el contenido de la caja. Rick pasa una mano por detrás de ella y observa junto a ella las cosas que atesora. Fotos, un peluche, algunos adornitos, viejas entradas de cine, entre otras cosas. Pero hay tres cosas que a él lo sorprenden, en realidad solo una realmente lo sorprende, las otras dos solo le agrada que estén en la caja de sus recuerdos.

Kate conserva en la caja los dos libros autografiados por él. Aquel que ella esperó en línea antes de conocerse, y él que Rick le regalo tras su primer caso juntos.

Rick recuerda bien que escribió en este segundo libro, pero no en el primero.

-¿Puedo?

Ella asiente. Rick toma el libro entre sus manos y lo abre para leer la dedicatoria.

"Estimada Kate, recuerda siempre que una sonrisa en el rostro no significa la ausencia de problemas, sino la habilidad de ser feliz por encima de ellos. Espero verte sonreír la próxima vez que te vea, porque estoy seguro que tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Con cariño, Rick Castle."

Ambos terminan de leer con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No sé como lo hiciste, Rick. Pero aun en aquel momento, sin saber nada de mí, supiste leer mi alma.

-Creo que recuerdo aquel momento, Kate. Eras tan hermosa como ahora. Llevabas un tapado gris que te ajustaba en la cintura, el pelo oscuro apenas pasando los hombros, y un dejo de melancolía y tristeza en tus ojos que era realmente… intenso. Juro que no te quite de mi mente por un largo tiempo. No sé por qué no lo recordé antes.

-Fue hace muchos años.

-De todos modos no debí olvidarme. Perdóname.

-Rick, no voy a disculpar algo que no tiene razón de ser. Es lógico que no lo recuerdes, fue hace como… mucho más de diez años.

Rick pretende dejar el tema porque realmente siente culpa por no recordar antes ese momento. Toma en sus manos aquello que lo sorprendió de ver. Esa una gran torre de vasos de café, uno apilonado al otro.

-¿Y esto?

Kate se sonroja.

-No están todos. No cabrían en esta caja.

-¿Has guardado los vasos de café que te he comprado?

-He guardado aquellos que fueron más importantes que otros. Por ejemplo este.

Separa uno de los vasos y se lo muestra. Está escrito en negro la fecha y la situación: "Noviembre de 2009. Castle increíblemente me trajo uno de mis cafés preferidos con mi Bear Claw. No sé cómo lo supo, pero me sorprendió."

-Kate, esto es asombroso. Jamás pensé que atesoras esos detalles… además eso fue cuando yo era una verdadera molestia andante.

Ella se sonríe.

-Molestia y todo ya eras un hombre muy dulce, Rick, y amable. Y aunque yo no demostrara nada, para mi todos esos gestos eran… no lo sé… como una caricia.

Ella le acaricia el rostro a él y luego Rick la besa dulcemente en los labios.

Después, Kate vuelve a guardar todo en la caja.

-Rick, mañana tengo turno con mi doctor y me hará una ecografía. ¿Vendrás?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos saber si será nena o nene?

-¿Te importa qué será?

-No, pero sabes que soy ansioso.

-No sé si en esta, pero tal vez en la próxima ya se deje ver.

-Quiero comprarle cosas ya. Pero necesito saber en qué colores.

-Es muy pronto para comprar cosas, Rick.

-No puedo esperar.

Ella se ríe.

-Primero tendremos que definir un cuarto para el bebe.

-Hecho. El cuarto de huéspedes que está al lado del cuarto de Alexis. ¿Qué te parece? Lo transformaremos todo.

-Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo piensas todo? Parece que tu cabeza no descansa nunca.

-No lo hace. Mi mente trabaja a tiempo completo.

Ambos ríen.

-Rick… ¿Has pensado en nombres?

-Claro que sí.

-Por supuesto. ¡Vaya pregunta la mía!

-¿Tú has pensando, Kate?

-Un poco.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Muchas veces pensé en que si alguna vez tendría una nena la llamaría como mi mamá, pero creo que no deseo hacer eso, no quiero ponerle un nombre tan cargado sentimentalmente para mí. Pero aun así quiero que sea especial. Si es niña me gustaría que se llame Paris. Y si es niño… bueno en verdad no he considerado que sea niño. Pero creo que quisiera llamarlo Alexander. ¿Qué has pensando tú?

-Ya no importa… Paris es perfecto. ¿Cómo puede ser que no se me ocurrió a mí?

-Todo no puede ser idea tuya.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Te parece si terminamos de juntar todo y nos vamos de aquí? Debería pasarme por la comisaria luego.

-Sí, vamos. Iré contigo a la comisaria, quiero invitar a los chicos a jugar al póker una noche de estas.

-Genial. Le diré a Lanie de ir al cine esa noche.

-También pueden quedarse.

-No, está bien que hagamos planes separados de vez en cuando.

Se besan. Y luego salen del cuarto. Y comienzan a llevarse las cosas de allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Hacia la noche, Kate ya se ha asentado en el apartamento de Rick. Él le ha cedido parte de su guardarropa y cajones, un espacio en el baño, un sitio en su biblioteca para los libros y otro en la videoteca para las películas. Han guardado la caja de recuerdos en un lugar seguro, y Castle ha colocado una pequeña caja de seguridad en el cuarto para que Kate guarde su placa y arma cuando no esté trabajando. Ella comprende que él no quiere tener un arma a la vista de Alexis, su madre y eventualmente el bebe.

Durante la cena, Kate trae a colación las otras bodas de Castle, y Martha y Alexis se suman a la conversación. Rick no se entusiasma mucho sobre la temática pero intercede también.

-Vamos, Rick, no quiero saber todos los detalles, pero quiero saber cómo fueron.

-Como todas las bodas. Largas, tediosas, aburridas.

-¿Así será nuestra boda también?

-Claro que no, Kate. Esas porque… bueno no eran las personas adecuadas.

-Richard estas aguando el tema solo porque no quieres hablarlo. No le hagas caso, Kate. Mi hijo ha deseado casarse desde pequeño. Lo normal es que las niñas sueñen con su boda y formar una familia, pero bueno… el siempre fue un niño peculiar. Pero no le fue bien, conozco el sentimiento, pero esta vez será distinta y para siempre, lo sé.

-Si no fuera para siempre no lo haría. Sé que al casarse todos deben de pensar lo mismo, pero yo… creo que soy la clase de chica que solo se casa una vez y para toda la vida.

-Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, así que estarás atrapada conmigo toda la vida, Kate. Te canses de mi o no.

Todos ríen.

-Cualquier cosa acudes a mí, Kate. Yo puedo darte algunos consejos de cómo educar a papá.

Kate ríe.

-Gracias, Alexis.

-¡ja ja! ¡Muy graciosa!

-Bueno… y Rick, ¿vas a contarme de tus bodas? Solo como fueron, donde, no se… es curiosidad supongo.

-Vamos Richard que si no cuento yo.

-Adelante madre, seguro serás más objetiva que yo.

-No estaría tan segura. En fin… la boda con Meredith fue increíblemente grande en cantidad de gente. Todos invitados de ella. Una fiesta extremadamente costosa, Richard la dejo elegir todo, el solo se dedico a pagar, quería realmente que todo fuera como ella deseaba, y ella se lo tomo literalmente y lo deseo todo.

-¿Se casaron por iglesia?

-No. Ninguno de mis matrimonios fue por iglesia, ambos solo bajo la ley.

-Como te contaba. Meredith, siempre tan ambiciosa, con perdón tuyo Alexis, casi lo funde a mi hijo. Esa boda fue una exageración, y tómalo viniendo de mí que soy la reina de lo exagerado.

-La boda con Gina fue distinta. Más bien un trámite diría yo. No hubo gran fiesta ni nada, solo una cena para la gente más intima. Y una conferencia de prensa luego. Por supuesto que no podía faltar el gran show del autor casándose con su editora.

-¿Estás diciendo que la nuestra también será un show? Pero ahora el autor casándose con su… musa.

- Parece que esta noche no pego una, Kate.

-Perdón. Perdón a todos. Estoy un poco… nerviosa y ansiosa. No sé realmente como sobrellevar todos estos cambios.

Martha toma una mano de Kate gentilmente.

-Nadie espera que sepas como hacerlo, linda. Todos estamos para acompañarte.

-Gracias, Martha.

-Puedes contar conmigo también, Kate.

-Gracias, Alexis. Lo aprecio mucho.

-Y conmigo.

-Lo sé, Rick. Y discúlpame.

Ella posa una mano en el rostro de Rick y luego le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

Alexis propone cambiar la conversación y todos están de acuerdo. Continúan la cena en paz conversando sobre películas y la nueva obra de Martha.

Pasando la medianoche, Alexis y Martha ya se han ido a dormir hace un tiempo, Rick apaga todas las luces del apartamento y luego se dirige al cuarto.

Kate ya esta acostada. En posición fetal, mirando la nada. De ese modo se ve tan endeble que Rick se queda observándola un instante, y luego se sienta a su lado y le acaricia un brazo.

-¿En que estas pensando?

-En que realmente hice un papelón en la cena. Siento pena por tu madre y Alexis. Y por ti también, Rick. Debí controlarme. Pensaran que soy una loca.

-No debes sentir ninguna pena. Todos nosotros somos tu familia ahora Kate. Nos comprendemos y aceptamos. Nadie pensara que eres una loca. ¿Acaso te olvidas quien es mi madre? ¿O con quien estás hablando? Aquí nadie es perfecto, y todos nos queremos tal cual somos. Y eso te incluye a ti también.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se besan. Y luego Rick se alista para la cama y se recuesta al lado de Kate. Ella apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedan así por unos instantes hasta que el rompe el silencio.

-Kate… ¿Estas despierta?

-Lo estoy.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? Es decir… ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto sobre mi pasado?

-Yo… Es que no quiero repetir esquemas, Rick. Me preocupa que… bueno… No quiero que con el tiempo pienses que soy igual a las demás y te canses o sino….

-…Nunca podría pensar eso porque no es cierto. Kate me enamore de ti justamente por cuan distinta eres a todas las mujeres. En el buen sentido. Eres especial. Nunca voy a cansarme, porque como te dije una vez, eres un misterio que me propuse resolver, y tu sabes cuánto amo los misterios, y tu eres de los buenos, va a llevarme toda la vida revelarte.

-Te prometo que pronto dejare de indagar tu pasado, Rick… es una etapa. Piensa que nosotros hacemos todo desordenado. Mas allá de los casi cinco años de conocernos, no nos conocemos del todo, pero primero empezamos por irnos de viaje, después estar juntos, después el bebe y después casarnos. Necesito saber de ti antes de conocerme, y también de ti mientras te conocía pero no estábamos juntos.

-Bien… ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Kate se sonríe y luego se acomoda mejor en la almohada para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Cuéntame de tu primer beso y de tu primera vez.

-¿Realmente quieres saber eso? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… me causa curiosidad. Vamos, Rick. Somos grandes no vamos a avergonzarnos de esas cosas.

-¿Tú me contaras de ti?

-Después de ti.

-Bien… mi primer beso fue a los doce años. No fue realmente un beso, pero lo fue para mí en aquel momento.

-¿Con quién fue?

-Se llamaba Lauren. Estaba en mi clase de literatura. Yo era bastante tímido recuerdo…

-¿Tu tímido?

-Aunque cueste creerlo, así es. Era tímido, vergonzoso. Recién cambie pasando mi adolescencia. Lauren fue quien me beso a mí durante un recreo. Recuerdo que me tomo de un brazo y me empujo al baño de mujeres, y allí me beso. Quede shockeado como una semana. La invite a salir, pensé que era lo correcto, pero ella me rechazo sin explicarme siquiera por qué.

-Pobre, Rick.

Kate le da un beso en el hombro.

-¿Y tu primera vez?

-Mi primera vez fue con Kyra. Ya era grandecito, creo que tenía 18 o 19 años. Mis amigos, o los que decían serlo, me burlaban por ser el único virgen, pero con Kyra nos queríamos y deseábamos esperar el momento adecuado. Una noche después de ir al cine, fuimos a un parque a dar un paseo y allí paso. No había nadie, y fue como si el momento vino a nosotros. Fue la primera y única vez que estuvimos juntos. Luego no paso demasiado tiempo que ella se fue.

-Rick… ¿piensas que si ella no se hubiera ido te hubieras casado con ella? O si cuando volvió a aparecer no se hubiera casado, tal vez tu y ella…

-…No sé lo que hubiera sido si ella no se hubiera ido. Pero, aunque en aquel momento yo la ame y mucho, de corazón te digo que me alegro que las cosas se hayan dado así. Kate conocerte a ti es algo que no cambio por nada. Cuando Kyra volvió a aparecer durante aquel caso no voy a negar que fue algo que me movió sentimentalmente, pero ya entonces mi corazón estaba contigo. No dudes nunca de lo que siento por ti, es lo más genuino de toda mi vida.

Kate lo besa en los labios suavemente pero luego el beso se va intensificando hasta que Rick lo rompe.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

-Bien… mi primer beso fue a los once años, en un baile de la escuela, con el chico más guapo de todo el colegio, también el más estúpido por cierto, pero eso lo supe después. Su nombre era John… John Porter. Recuerdo que todas las chicas morían por él. Y en aquella fiesta me saco a bailar y allí nos besamos. Casi me desmayo de la emoción, pero cuando quise entablar una conversación con él me di cuenta que no tenía ni dos dedos de frente, era un verdadero idiota. Se creía el ombligo del mundo. Luego me entere que esa noche fue el primer beso de muchas chicas. Lo odie por mucho tiempo, incluso recuerdo que con un grupo de esas chicas hicimos un club anti John Porter.

Rick se ríe.

-Me encantaría haberte conocido de niña.

-Tal vez si eras el niño tímido que dices que fuiste nos hubiéramos caído bien, Castle. Yo no era para nada tímida, pero realmente no congeniaba con los chicos engreídos de mi escuela.

-Por más tímido que fuese creo que le hubiera dado una paliza a ese John Porter y después te hubiera besado. Aunque a tus once años yo ya tenía unos… no importa.

-Ya sé que eres mayor que yo, Rick. Cuando yo daba mi primer beso tú estabas teniendo tu primera vez.

-¿Y qué hay de tu primera vez?

-Fue a los 16 años, con Eric, el primo de Maddie durante un verano. Realmente no debió pasar, es decir, no estábamos juntos ni nada. Solo se dio. Fue lindo pero no lo que yo esperaba creo.

-Eras una nena.

-No era una nena, Castle.

-Alexis tiene casi 18 y es virgen.

-Eso crees tú.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-No sé nada. Y tal vez Alexis si sea virgen. No creo en las edades, Rick. Las cosas se dan cuando se deben dar, ni antes ni después. Y cambia esa cara de preocupado. Mejor hija que Alexis es difícil de conseguir. Y todo es merito tuyo. Por eso se que serás el mejor padre del mundo para nuestra hija o hijo.

-¿Mañana es la ecografía verdad?

-Sí.

-Sé que es improbable, pero si ya se pudiera saber el sexo…

-…Realmente no quisiera saberlo. Me gustaría que sea sorpresa. Pero si tú quieres…

-…No. O sea, yo quiero, pero si prefieres la sorpresa creo que puedo aguantarlo. Tendré que comprar todo doble, todo en rosa y todo en celeste.

-¿Por qué no todo blanco y listo?

-El blanco es aburrido.

-Comprare todo doble. Tal vez en una de esas son gemelos o mellizos. Ha pasado que al comienzo no se ve y después encuentran el otro bebe por ahí detrás.

-Es uno solo, Rick.

-Bueno entonces lo que no use este bebe, lo usara el próximo.

-¿Próximo?

-Por supuesto. Este es el primero de muchos.

-Ya hablaremos de eso.

-Quiero muchos hijos tuyos, Kate.

-Y yo no quiero vivir embarazada, Rick. Para ti es fácil porque no cargaras una panza nueve meses.

-Si se podría, sabes que lo haría por ti.

Kate se ríe.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Acabo de imaginarte embarazado.

-Eso no tiene gracia.

-Te aseguro, Rick, que si pudieras meterte en mi cabeza si la tendría.

Kate se vuelve a acomodar sobre el hombro de él.

-¿Apagas el velador, Rick? Es tarde ya, y mañana debo ir a trabajar antes de la cita para la ecografía.

El estira el brazo libre y apaga la luz.

-Iré contigo. Posiblemente la noche de póker de la que te hable sea mañana y necesito ultimar detalles con los chicos.

-Arreglare con Lanie entonces.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches. Te amo.

Se dan un beso en la oscuridad y enseguida se quedan dormidos.


	4. Chapter 4

A las 9 de la mañana Rick abre sus ojos, se despereza un poco y luego se levanta en busca de Kate, que por la temperatura de la cama se debe haber levantado hace bastante tiempo.

Busca en el baño, en la cocina, pero al no verla en ningún sitio decide llamarla. De regreso en la habitación, al tomar su teléfono nota que tiene un mensaje de texto de ella.

"Rick, estoy en la comisaria. Discúlpame que no te desperté, un caso nuevo surgió y salí volando, no tenía tiempo de esperar. Ven cuando quieras. Te amo. K."

Rick arroja su teléfono sobre la cama. Quisiera que no fuera de ese modo, pero la realidad es que está molesto. Kate no logra dejar su forma de ser independiente y tomarlo en cuenta. Él sabe que debe ser paciente, ella ha vivido sola por mucho tiempo y además está acostumbrada a hacer lo que ella quiere, pero hay veces es que simplemente se cansa de consentirla tanto. Por esto, Rick decide que lo mejor será tranquilizarse antes de aparecerse por la comisaria. Ducharse, desayunar, escribir. Esos son sus planes para la mañana.

Mientras tanto, en la comisaria Kate esta parada frente a su pizarra blanca escribiendo algunos datos. Esposito le trae un café.

-Gracias, Espo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Castle esta mañana? Es raro que no esté aquí.

-Creo que debe estar molesto. Me envió un mensaje diciendo que vendrá más tarde, que está cansado. Pero sé que no es cierto. ¿Crees que hice mal en irme esta mañana cuando llamaste y no despertarlo?

-No lo sé, Beckett… Tal vez debes… darle tiempo. Ambos deberán acostumbrarse a cada uno. No es lo mismo verse diariamente en el trabajo que convivir.

-Pero en Paris no tuvimos ningún problema.

-¿Quién tendría problemas en Paris? Eran vacaciones, no es lo mismo.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Me disculpo?

-Haz lo que sientas. Además no te preocupes demasiado, si Castle está molesto ya se le pasara. Su debilidad por ti es más fuerte, Kate.

Kate se sonroja y se esconde tras la taza de café. Esposito se sonríe y la deja sola.

Ella se queda pensativa unos instantes pero luego decide volver al trabajo, y dejar que las cosas con Rick fluyan.

Apenas pasando el mediodía, Rick aparece por la comisaria con una enorme cantidad de comida china. Apenas Kate lo ve se sonríe y corre a darle un cálido beso en la mejilla acompañado por un abrazo.

-Me alegro que vinieras.

-Sí, es que… tenía cosas que hacer.

Kate sabe que le está mintiendo, pero decide no indagar.

-¿Qué es toda esa comida, Rick?

-Almuerzo.

-¿Para todo el edificio?

-Mm, no, no realmente. Es para nosotros y los chicos.

Esposito se acerca.

-¿Alguien dijo las palabras almuerzo y chicos?

-Aquí tienes, amigo.

Castle le extiende una parte de lo que ha traído a Esposito, y luego algo a Ryan que se acerca de atrás.

-Gracias, hermano.

-¿Rick, te importa si le llevo algo a Gates?

-Claro que no. Toma.

Kate toma una caja de comida y se la lleva a Gates.

-Disculpe capitán, Castle nos ha traído el almuerzo. Quería dejarle…

Gastes recibe lo que Kate le ofrece.

-…Gracias, Beckett. Agradécele a Castle.

-Sí, señor.

Kate se une a los demás en la sala de descanso. Lanie también está allí.

-¡Lanie! ¿De dónde saliste?

-Javi me dijo que había comida y vine casi por arte de magia.

-¿Hoy es su noche de póker, verdad chicos?

-Así es. Estoy listo para derrotar a algunos.

-Sí, claro, Ryan. Sigue participando.

-¿Vamos al cine Lanie? Mientras ellos juegan. Luego tal vez nos unimos a ellos por unas copas.

-Buena idea.

-Nada de copas, Kate. No mas alcohol para ti hasta que el bebe nazca.

-¿De qué hablas, Rick? Unas copas de vino no dañaran al bebe.

-Hoy le preguntaremos al médico.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Sobreprotegerme.

-No lo hago.

-Claro que sí.

-Chicos, por favor, deténganse. No hagan un alboroto por nada. Castle un poco de vino no dañara al bebe. Pero si te sientes más seguro consúltalo con el médico. Y Kate es normal que te quiera proteger, debes ceder un poco, amiga. Te ama, y ama a ese bebe, por eso lo hace.

-Gracias, Lanie. Discúlpame, Kate.

-Discúlpame tú, Rick. Siento complicar lo simple.

Se dan un beso.

Luego del almuerzo, regresan al trabajo.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Kate toma sus cosas para irse.

-¿Vamos, Rick?

-¿Tan temprano?

-Mi turno para la ecografía es en media hora.

-¿El turno no era a las seis?

El mira la cita que tiene anotada en su teléfono para verificar.

-Sí, mira. Aquí lo he anotado. Es a las seis.

-¿No te avise que me lo cambiaron?

Kate ve la cara de Rick e inmediatamente sabe la respuesta a su pregunta. Una vez más ella no lo ha tomado en cuenta.

-Tal vez me lo dijiste y lo olvide.

-No, lo olvidaste, Rick. Yo olvide decirte. Perdóname. Una vez más. No sé porque me cuesta tanto ser una… novia normal. Seguramente ya te estás arrepintiendo de mí.

-Jamás. Kate, nunca dudes de que te elegí y que es para toda la vida. Podremos pasar muchas cosas, pero nunca serán suficientes para arrepentirme. Además no es gran cosa. Te olvidaste de decirme del cambio de horario, no es para tanto.

-No hagas eso por favor. No seas siempre bueno conmigo. Por favor cuando estés enojado dímelo, es la única forma de que yo sepa cuando actué mal. ¿Podemos prometernos eso, ser sinceros sobre todo?

El asiente con la cabeza y la abraza.

Luego se salen de la comisaria.

Al llegar a la clínica, Kate se anuncia en recepción y luego les indican de aguardar en la sala de espera

Al tomar asiento Kate nota que la sala está llena de mujeres con embarazos mucho más avanzados que el de ella, junto a sus patéticamente cariñosos maridos abrazándolas, y acariciándolas y tocándoles el vientre mientras hacen inquietantes caras y sonidos, mientras ellas se sonríen ridículamente.

Luego de que todo eso se le pasara por la mente en un instante, Kate se siente mal por no ser como las demás, por no querer verse de ese modo al que ella llama patético e inquietante. Para congraciarse un poco con su sentimiento, le toma una mano a Rick y luego apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Rick, se sonríe y le susurra por lo bajo:

-Kate, a mí también me parecen raros… patéticos.

Kate se sonríe.

-Me alegro de no ser la única que piensa eso.

Después de casi quince minutos esperando, es el turno de Kate.

Ingresan en el consultorio tomados de la mano. Kate se recuesta en la camilla. Rick se sienta a su lado. El doctor procede con la ecografía.

-Bueno chicos… ¿Ven esa pequeña formita aquí? Ese es su hijo o hija. Es uno solo. Todo se ve saludable. Ven aquí, ese es su diminuto corazón. Todo está perfecto, pero Kate llevas exactamente 9 semanas y media de embarazo. En realidad es pronto para poder ver realmente algo, pero sé que estabas ansiosa por eso accedí a realizar la eco.

Rick la mira a Kate divertido por oír que por una vez ella es la ansiosa.

-Quería realmente ver que estaba allí.

-Es más que comprensible. Ahora deben concertar una cita para cuando pases la semana doce al menos y volveremos a realizar el estudio. Luego lo iremos manejando mes a mes.

-Gracias, doctor.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Y felicitaciones a los dos. Y en recepción les darán una imagen de lo que acabamos de ver. Que tengan un buen día.

Kate y Rick se dan un beso. El doctor los deja solos un instante mientras Kate se acomoda y se van. Retiran su fotografía en recepción y salen de la clínica. Kate deja que Castle conduzca y pasa todo el camino observando la fotografía.

-Vayamos a casa, Rick. No quiero volver al trabajo por hoy. Les enviare un mensaje a los chicos. Podrán arreglarse por un día sin mí.

El se sonríe.

-Claro que podrán.

Llegan al apartamento, Kate se quita los zapatos y se dirige al refrigerador.

A Rick le encanta verla cada vez mas asentada allí, cada vez mas cómoda.

-Tengo sed. ¿Quieres algo, Rick?

-Lo que tú bebas está bien para mí también.

Kate saca una jarra con jugo de naranja y sirve dos vasos. Le da uno a Rick y se sientan en el sofá del living.

-No le has preguntado al doctor sobre el vino.

-No. Investigue un poco por internet.

-¿Y qué encontraste?

-A decir verdad en todos los sitios a los que entre dice que es malo. Una copa una vez no hará daño, pero no lo recomiendan. ¿Podemos pactar que esta noche es la última copa? No quisiera que nada le pase al bebe…

-…Claro que podemos pactarlo, Rick. Pero no lo hare.

Rick se pone serio de repente.

-Pero, Kate…

-…No lo pactare porque no habrá última copa. No voy a arriesgarme. Cuando esta noche ustedes beban vino, yo beberé otra cosa.

Rick la besa.

-Te preparare el trago frutal sin alcohol más increíble del planeta tierra.

-Te tomo la palabra, eh.

-Ya verás.

Con el pasar de los minutos y luego horas ambos se quedan dormidos allí en el sofá. Kate recostada sobre el pecho de Rick. Recién se despiertan cuando el celular de Kate suena debido a un mensaje de Lanie: "Te paso a buscar a las ocho".

Kate mira la hora. Faltan solo quince minutos para las ocho.

-Rick… Rick… despierta. En quince minutos viene Lanie a buscarme y no estoy lista. Y los chicos vendrán en cualquier momento. Debemos prepararnos.

Rick algo somnoliento se levanta del sofá y estira sus brazos.

Kate lo agarra de la camisa y lo conduce a la habitación.

-Vamos a tener que hacer dos por uno en la ducha, Rick. No hay tiempo.

-Me gusto esa idea.

Luego de ducharse juntos, y de que Kate deba ser quien mantenga la cordura para que los quince minutos que les quedan sean suficientes para bañarse y cambiarse, llegan a tiempo a estar listos cuando llaman a la puerta.

-Termina de arreglarte, Kate, yo abro. Me debes otra ducha por aguafiestas.

-Eres… incorregible, Rick. Pero te la debo y la voy a pagar.

Kate termina de aplicarse maquillaje y peinarse.

Rick abre la puerta. Es Lanie.

-Adelante, Dra. Parish.

-Gracias, Castle.

Kate aparece enseguida en la sala.

-Hola, Lanie. Ya estoy lista.

-Veo que los dos están recién bañados, ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?

Rick y Kate, como de costumbre a esas preguntas, responden al mismo tiempo, diferentes respuestas: Rick: Si/ Kate: No.

-No le hagas caso, Len. Se nos hizo tarde, eso es todo. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

-Ojo con lo que hacen. Lanie no perviertas a mi prometida.

-Soy una chica grande, Castle.

-Además yo temería más que ella me pervierta a mí.

Kate golpea amistosamente a Lanie.

-Vamos solo al cine, Rick. Luego volvemos por ese trago que me debes.

-Te estará esperando. Pásenla lindo. Tengan cuidado.

Rick y Kate se besan, y mientras ambas chicas están saliendo, los chicos, que acaban de llegar, entran.

La noche se desarrolla perfectamente bien.

Los chicos juegan varias rondas de póker en las cuales Rick no gana ninguna y los acusa de hacer trampa.

-No se vale, chicos. Yo siempre fui el ganador.

-Sabes lo que se dice, Castle. El que tiene suerte en el amor no la tiene en el juego, y viceversa. Así que creo que tu suerte cambio, hermano.

-¡Ufa! Voy a preparar el trago de Kate, me canse de perder.

Ryan y Esposito se ríen y juntas las fichas y cartas.

-Siempre fuiste medio perrito faldero, Castle, pero últimamente estas tremendo, amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Kevin. No puedo evitarlo.

-No fue una crítica, Castle. Me alegro que Kate tenga alguien que la cuide así.

Castle se sorprende por el comentario y le sonríe a Ryan.

Por otro lado, las chicas acaban de salir del cine donde Kate se lloro toda la película.

-Nunca antes te vi llorar así en una película, en realidad creo que nunca antes te vi llorar, Kate.

-Debe ser el embarazo, Lanie.

-O que Castle te esta ablandado el corazón.

-Bueno no es que tenga un corazón de hielo o algo así.

-No, pero desde que Castle está contigo, y sobre todo el último tiempo, he notado grandes cambios en ti y me agradan. Sonríes mas, lloras por las cosas que las mujeres lloramos, te sonrojas… como en este momento.

Kate se toca las mejillas.

-Me alegro de verte tan feliz, amiga.

-Castle me hace realmente muy feliz.

Kate otra vez está al borde del llanto y Lanie la abraza.

-Mejor volvamos sino voy a inundar la ciudad con mis lágrimas. Además Rick ya debe estar preparando el trago que me prometió.

Un poco menos de media hora después, Kate y Lanie entran en el apartamento y se ríen al ver a los tres hombres "jugando" en la cocina a hacer tragos. Frutas por doquier, Rick batiendo la coctelera, Esposito haciendo enchastre con la licuadora, Ryan probando un poco de todos los tragos que han hecho.

Lanie saca su teléfono de su bolso y les toma una fotografía.

-Tres hombres grandes y no saben preparar unos tragos sin hacer tanto lio. Todo Tweeter se va enterar al respecto.

-Creo que esa foto que Lanie les tomo arruinara su reputación chicos.

-No creo que…

-…Les estaba diciendo a Espo y Ryan. Tu reputación ya esta arruinada, Rick.

-¡Ja, ja, que graciosa!

Todos ríen. Kate se acerca y le da un cálido beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo la pasaron chicas?

-Bien. Muy buena película. Debo agradecerle a Martha la recomendación.

-Sí. Muy emotiva sobre todo. Sino pregúntenle a Kate.

Kate se sonríe.

-¿Qué tal su noche? ¿Quién gano?

-Menos, Castle, todos.

Kate observa el rostro de enfado chiquilín de Rick, y vuelve a darle un beso.

-¿Ya está mi trago… y el de toda la ciudad?

-Ya sé que soy un poco exagerado, Kate. Puedes decirlo sin rodeos.

-Te quiero de todos modos, Rick.

Y él le susurra:

-Me debes una ducha, y la quiero hoy.

Ella se sonríe y se sonroja al mismo tiempo, y le susurra al oído:

-Siempre cumplo con lo que debo. No vas a ser la excepción. Prepárate.

Rick se sonríe.

-Bueno chicos, van a seguir susurrándose cosas al oído o beberemos esos tragos.

Kate ayuda a Rick a servir y llevar un trago para cada uno. Se sientan en el living, chocan sus vasos y luego beben.

Conversan sobre trivialidades. Kate les enseña la ecografía. Pasan un tiempo intentando que Esposito la entienda. Y luego Lanie, Ryan y Esposito deciden irse, los despiden y Rick y Kate se quedan solos.

Kate se dirige a la cocina a acomodar y limpiar el lio que hicieron con los tragos. Rick la sigue.

-¿Así que lloraste en la película? Hubiera querido ver eso.

-¿Por qué me tratan como si nunca llorara?

-No lo hace frente a la gente, Kate. Además verte llorando por una película de amor debe ser maravilloso.

-No soy un mono de circo, Castle. Además la película era realmente buena. Tu madre no se equivoca cuando recomienda películas. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tu madre y Alexis?

-Mi madre tan solo se fue y dijo que no vendría a dormir. No indague. No quiero ni saber. Y Alexis está en una fiesta de pijamas… o eso dijo.

-Allí esta, Rick. No me hagas sentir culpable de meter dudas sobe Alexis en tu cabeza.

-Solo bromeaba. Confío en Alexis.

-Entonces… estamos solos.

-Sí. Y creo que te vendría bien una ducha, Kate. Estas toda… pegoteada.

Antes de que ella reaccione, Rick comienza a ensuciarle los brazos y el rostro con pulpa de fruta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rick?

-Incentivándote.

-¿Ah sí? Creo que tú también necesitas… incentivarte un poco.

Kate toma más pulpa de fruta y comienza a ensuciarlo a él. Luego toma hielo y se lo mete por la camisa.

-Y enfriarte un poco también.

-¡Ouch! Eso está muy frio. Detente. Kate… Me congela.

-Pobrecito, te vendría bien un baño de agua caliente.

Ambos se ríen y inesperadamente Rick la carga a Kate sobre sus hombros y la lleva hacia el baño.

-Castle, bájame, Rick…

Se dieron el baño más largo de sus vidas. También el más placentero. Luego, ya con envueltos en batas y con los dedos achicharrados por el agua, se recuestan en la cama y se lentamente se quedan dormidos envueltos en los brazos del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

(Nota: No es uno de mis mejores capítulos, pero es un capitulo transición que necesitaba para otras cosas que he pensado)

A la mañana siguiente, Kate y Rick amanecen abrazados e increíblemente relajados. Rick se levanta de la cama para ir al baño, mientras Kate aprovecha para dormir un poco más. Él se asea y se viste para ir a hacer el desayuno.

-Kate… Iré a preparar el desayuno para Alexis, ¿quieres que te traiga el tuyo aquí?

Ella abre un solo ojo y se cubre la cara porque la claridad del día le molesta a los ojos.

-No, ya me levanto y bajo con ustedes.

-Te esperamos.

Rick deja la habitación. Kate se estira un poco y se dispone a levantarse cuando observa que las sabanas debajo de ella están manchadas de sangre y ella también. No sabe qué hacer, queda casi en shock, se levanta y tan solo sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación comienza a llamar a Castle.

-¡Rick! ¡Rick! Por favor puedes venir. ¡Rick!

El enseguida esta allí.

-¿Qué su… ¿Kate que paso?

El se acerca a ella e intenta ayudarla, no sabe qué hacer.

-No lo sé, me levante y de repente vi toda esta sangre. Rick creo que es una perdida. Tengo miedo. Mira si algo le sucedió al bebe. Rick no quiero perderlo.

-Kate no desesperemos. Pásame el número del doctor. Todo estará bien. Ve a asearte y yo llamo.

Le da un beso en la frente. Kate está al borde de las lágrimas. Le pasa su teléfono y luego se encierra en el baño. Donde no puede evitar largarse a llorar.

Mientras, Castle llama al doctor. El cual le dice que la lleve al consultorio pero que seguramente es una perdida normal.

Un poco más de media hora después, Kate y Rick llegan al consultorio, y el doctor los hace pasar enseguida. Rick no le suela la mano a Kate, porque siente que si no se desmoronara, nunca la vio tan compungida y frágil.

-Tomen asiento por favor. Antes de examinar a Kate, repasemos sus movimientos para ver que pudo provocar el sangrado.

Kate y Rick se miran.

-Recién me levantaba da dormir, doctor.

-¿Mantuvieron relaciones previamente al sangrado?

-Bueno, sí. En la noche tuvimos… relaciones en la ducha.

-¿Además estuvieron en el agua por mucho tiempo?

-Bastante para quedar achicharrados. Lo hicimos más de una vez, ustedes sabe, tener relaciones.

Kate lo mira a Rick sin poder creer que haya dicho eso. Se siente un poco avergonzada.

-Tal vez es algo que debí decirles las otras veces que los vi. No hay problema con que mantengan relaciones durante el embarazo, pero no son aconsejables las duchas prolongadas, como tampoco los saunas o piletas de agua caliente. Pueden provocar abortos espontáneos o diferentes complicaciones.

Kate no puede evitar llorar.

-¿Usted cree que perdí al bebe?

-Kate mejor vamos a revisarte y hacer una nueva ecografía.

Luego de revisarla y de realizar la ecografía, el doctor vuelve a hacerlos tomar asiento.

-Ya han visto que todo está bien. No hubo ningún cambio desde ayer. El sangrado es bastante normal en las primeras semanas y el calor del agua puede haberlo provocado. Sé que no es lo ideal, y a mucha gente le resulta incomodo, pero antes de cualquier cosa que piensen que puede dañar al bebe, llámenme sin dudarlo.

-Lo haremos, doctor. Gracias.

Rick y Kate salen del consultorio aun tomados de la mano y caminan hacia donde aparcaron el coche.

-¡Por dios, Rick! Realmente me he dado un susto terrible. Me di cuenta cuanto realmente quiero a este bebe. No quiero que nada le suceda. No podemos hacer cosas imprudentes como la de anoche.

-No lo sabíamos, Kate. De ahora en más tendremos más reparos. Prometo que nada va a sucederle al bebe.

El la besa en la frente.

-Nunca pensé que estar embarazada era algo realmente difícil… es decir, es hermoso, pero conlleva una gran responsabilidad. No puedo pensar solo por mí… Rick, creo que le pediré a Gates una licencia.

-¡Wow! Creo que jamás pensé que te oiría decir eso.

-No mucho, unos días. Necesito sentirme segura. Creo que me hará bien estar en casa unos días. Podremos comenzar a planear la boda. ¿Qué piensas?

-Me encanta.

Suben al coche y se dirigen a la comisaria. Mientras Kate habla con Gates, Castle está con Esposito y Ryan.

-¿Todo está bien, Castle? Digo… porque Kate fue directa a hablar con Gates…

-Fue a pedirle una licencia de unos días.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tuvo una perdida esta mañana. Venimos del doctor. Todo está bien, pero Kate está preocupada necesita unos días para tranquilizarse supongo.

-Sí, será lo mejor, hermano. Cuídala por favor. Sé que es el bebe de ambos, pero sabes que Kate no superaría nunca perderlo.

-Lo sé.

Kate deja la oficina de Gates y va hacia donde Rick y los chicos están.

-¿Y qué ha sucedido, te dio permiso?

-Sí, fue increíblemente comprensiva. Me dijo que me tome todo el tiempo que necesite. De todos modos volveré en una semana. ¿Podrán sin mí, chicos?

Ambos se ríen.

-Lo intentaremos, Beckett.

Ella se sonríe.

-Cualquier cosa me llaman. Gracias, chicos.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Kate. Cuídate.

Kate y Rick se marchan.

Finalmente, Kate se toma dos semanas no una, en las cuales vacían el cuarto de huéspedes y pintan las paredes de blanco. Comienzan a planear cosas para la boda e ir a ver lugares para la fiesta. Kate recorre tiendas de vestidos con Lanie. Rick comienza a planear el nuevo libro de Nikki Heat. Y así, entre una cosa u otra, pasa un nuevo mes y un poco más de una semana.

Kate comienza a notar su vientre más abultado. Ya han hecho ecografías donde el bebe es un poco mas bebe, según palabras de Esposito. E incluso en la última el doctor dijo que ya podía saberse el sexo, no era cien por ciento seguro, pero era probable. Pero Kate le dijo que no querían saberlo.

Una tarde, Kate regresa del trabajo temprano porque no se siente muy bien. No encuentra a Rick por ninguna parte del apartamento pero si se topa con una innumerable cantidad de bolsas y paquetes en el living. Comienza a ver de qué se trata y nota que son cosas de bebe. Hay juguetes, sabanitas, ropa, un cochecito, biberones, etc. Todo en color celeste.

-¡Richard Castle! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Kate se dirige al cuarto del bebe y allí encuentra a Rick. Arrodillado en el suelo intentando armar una cuna.

-¿Qué es todo eso allí abajo, Rick?

-Fui de compras.

-Sí, de eso me di cuenta. ¿Le compraste cosas a los bebes de todo el edificio?

-Se que dijimos que no compraríamos nada hasta… pero es que… fui a comprar una cosa con Alexis y nos entusiasmamos. Por favor no te enojes, Kate.

-No me enojo por las compras, Rick. Me enojo porque obviamente tu ansiedad te gano de nuevo y tu si sabes el sexo del bebe, cuando acordamos no saberlo.

Rick pone cara de perrito mojado en afán de ganarse el perdón de Kate.

-Perdón, Kate. Se lo que prometí pero…

-Pero nada. No me pongas esa cara, no va a servirte esta vez. Estoy realmente molesta.

El se acerca a ella y comienza a hacerle mimos. Besarla en el cuello. Abrazarla. Darle besos dulcemente en los labios. Acariciarle el vientre. Sabe que Kate va a aflojar, siempre lo hace.

-Vamos, Kate, no es tan malo saber. Ahora estaremos siete meses imaginando la carita de Alexander. ¿Sigues queriendo que se llame así, verdad?

Kate lo mira con cara de enojada pero termina sonriéndole.

-Te odio, Rick. Nunca puedo mantenerme enojada. No sé qué hechizo me hiciste, antes era tan fácil enojarme contigo.

El se sonríe.

-Es el encanto Castle. Ya no puedes librarte.

-Entonces… es un niño. ¿Es seguro?

-En un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento, si.

-No sé si deseo que se llame Alexander. Al menos no como primer nombre. Sería raro que tu hija de llame Alexis y su hermano Alexander.

-No lo había pensando de ese modo. ¿Se te ocurre otro nombre? ¿Qué tal Roy?

Ella se sonríe.

-Se que sería un modo de honrar la memoria del capitán, pero creo que no deseo llamarlo así, me pasaría lo mismo que con mi madre. Demasiados recuerdos, sentimientos…

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Qué te parece si se llama como algunos de tus personajes, Rick? Podría ser Derrick o Jameson.

-¿Podría ser, verdad? Derrick Alexander Castle. O Jameson Alexander Castle.

-Castle no es tu apellido realmente, Rick.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Sé que te lo cambiaste, sino Alexis seria Rogers también. ¿Cómo anotaremos al bebe?

-Como tú quieras.

-Para mí siempre serás Castle.

-¿Quieres que le pongamos también tu apellido?

-¿No crees que será demasiado? Imagínate: Derrick Alexander Castle Beckett. O Jameson Alexander Castle Beckett.

-Para mí es fabulosamente fenomenal. Que luego nos lo recrimine cuando sea grande.

Ambos se ríen. Y Luego se arrodillan juntos a terminar de armar la cuna.


	6. Chapter 6

Una tarde regresando de una escena del crimen, Rick esta extrañamente demasiado callado mirando por la ventanilla del coche, mientras Kate conduce hacia la comisaria.

-¿Qué sucede, Rick? No es normal que estés tan callado.

-Solo estaba pesando… ¿Cómo era tu trabajo antes de que yo llegue? Es decir… ¿Todo era igual?

Kate se sorprende con la pregunta.

-Es imposible de que sea igual contigo que sin ti. No lo sé… trabajábamos con otra dinámica.

-¿Mejor?

- Ni mejor ni peor. Diferente. Íbamos mas a los hechos puntuales, no construíamos tantas teorías… Muchas veces me he quedado yo sola en la comisaria, tal vez no éramos un equipo tan unido. Incluso he llegado a dormir en la sala de descanso. No tenía mucho sentido regresa a mi apartamento por el poco tiempo que dormía.

Kate nota la mirada de compasión de Castle.

-No me mires así, Rick. Antes de ti yo era como cuando me conociste. Terca, irascible, ermitaña, metódica, controladora…

-…y hermosa.

Ella se sonríe.

-Y estaba sola. Muchas veces no le encontraba el sentido a tener apartamento. Mi vida era el trabajo. No tenia hobbies, solo leer tus libros. Casi no le dedicaba tiempo a comer. Era como una especie de zombi. Estaba realmente muerta en vida. Y tú me rescataste.

-¿Molestándote y entrometiéndome?

-Sí, Rick. Tu llegada fue mi despertar. Inmediatamente el día después en que te vi, comencé a maquillarme, a arreglarme, me compre rompa nueva y empecé a sonreír. Comencé a salir, con Lanie y sin Lanie. A tener algunas citas. En aquel momento ignoraba o quería ignorar las causas de ese cambio repentino que quise hacer, pero ahora sé que era por ti.

-Lástima que no me dejaste ayudarte más o estar realmente contigo.

-Ya hemos hablado el tema, Rick… Para mí siempre estuviste conmigo, aunque sea a la distancia, desde que apareciste siempre fuiste mi energía, mi motor conductor. Y necesite que pasara todo este tiempo para que estemos juntos. Yo crecí mucho. Ahora soy mejor persona para ti. Y gracias a ti.

-Yo también.

-Lo sé.

Llegan a la comisaria y descienden del coche. Antes de entrar al edificio, Kate besa a Rick bastante apasionadamente para sus estándares de afecto en lugares públicos.

Luego entran a la comisaria e instantes después están en la sala de descanso. Rick preparando lattes para ambos, Kate leyendo una información del caso, o intentando leerla ya que no puede concentrarse.

-Rick…

-Si…

-¿Y como era antes de que yo llegue a tu vida? No digo las cosas que ya hemos hablado, sino justo antes de que yo llegue.

El se sonríe recordando algo que acaba de pasársele por la mente.

-¿Alguna vez te conté que estábamos platicando Alexis y yo antes de que te aparecieras ante mi enseñándome tu placa en aquella presentación del último Derrick Storm?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Le estaba diciendo a Alexis que necesitaba algo nuevo en mi vida. E inmediatamente después de que dijera eso apareciste tú, Kate.

Ella se sonríe.

-Fuiste una señal del destino, o el destino mismo, no lo sé. Me miraste con esos ojos increíbles y penetrantes, y enseguida intuí que esa mirada seria el comienzo de algo. Y luego de aquel primer caso supe que no podía dejarte ir. No podía definirlo en aquel momento, pero sabía que debía hacer algo para no dejarte y en ese instante es cuando hable con el alcalde.

-Me alegro que seas más arriesgado que yo. Y más intuitivo. Es increíble como todo en la vida es un tejido de decisiones. Tus elecciones, sumadas a las mías y las de otra gente seguramente, han hecho que hoy estemos donde estamos. Y si alguna de esas mínimas elecciones hubiera sido diferente, el hoy seria diferente.

El se sonríe.

-¡Que filosófico, Detective!

-No me burles, Rick. Es cierto.

-Muy cierto.

Rick le pasa un latte a Kate, y él se queda el otro, y toma asiento frente a ella.

-Castle, ¿recuerdas que hace mas de dos años, antes del funeral de Montgomery, tú me reprochaste que nunca hablamos de ciertas cosas, como el beso de encubierto, de cuando casi nos congelamos en los brazos del otro…?

-Me acuerdo.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

El se ríe sin comprender.

-¿Cuál es el punto de hablarlo ahora, Kate? Yo necesitaba hablarlo en aquel entonces porque tenía tanto acumulado que no podía decirte… tantas cosas que me pasaban interiormente... No podía creer que a ti nada te pasara.

-Si me pasaban. Pero no sabía manejarlas. Prefería ignorarlas. Ya sé que ya paso, pero… me intriga de todos modos saber que hubiéramos hablado en aquel momento.

-No lo sé… creo que yo te hubiera preguntado que te paso durante el beso encubierto, que pensaste cuando estábamos muriéndonos congelados en aquel freezer, o antes de desactivar la bomba que casi vuela parte de la ciudad… y aunque esto fue después, que pensaste al despertar en la clínica luego del tiro, o cuando me quede encerrado en aquel banco con mi madre y exploto… Es cierto que hay cosas que no hemos hablado, creí que ya no importaba pero al recordarlas vuelvo a sentir esos momentos…

-A mi me pasa lo mismo.

Se toman de la mano.

-Rick… ¿Qué me hubieras dicho tú sobre todo eso?

-Yo… Te hubiera dicho que aquel beso fue increíble y que lo sentí realmente… Te hubiera dicho que en aquel freezer, contigo en mis brazos, me replantee mi vida entera. Nada tenía sentido, a excepción de Alexis, si me moría en aquel momento sin haberte dicho lo que sentía. Pero al salir de allí la realidad me golpeo la cara haciéndome caer del sueño. Estabas con Josh…

Kate le da un apretón de manos cariñosamente.

-…Antes de animarme, no sé ni cómo, a desactivar esa bomba, solo pensé en que si ese era el fin, al menos estaba allí contigo, tomados de la mano, mirando tus ojos. Y me prometí a mi mismo no dejar pasar más tiempo si todo salía bien, pero…

-…Yo estaba con Josh.

-Lo del tiro, Kate, tu sabes… fue algo que jamás se va a borrar de mi mente. Estabas muriendo en mis brazos, me sentía culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes… No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando… Tus ojos se estaban cerrando… Sabía que si no te decía lo que sentía en aquel momento, tal vez nunca más podría hacerlo… Y luego en la ambulancia te fuiste, Kate. Moriste por unos instantes. Y yo solo pensaba locuras. Quería irme contigo. No podía soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. El tiempo durante tu cirugía fue eterno. Y además… nuevamente estaba Josh. Sentía que no era mi lugar estar contigo…

Rick comienza a sollozar. Y Kate con él.

-…Cuando te vi por primera vez después de que despertaras. El alma me volvió al cuerpo. Estabas tan hermosa. Ya no me importaba Josh ni nada, estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo en ese mismo instante, besarte, quería abrazarte, acariciarte… Pero tú me dijiste que no recordabas nada y que había cosas que eran mejor olvidar… Y al ver en tus ojos tanto dolor, sentí que me estaban gritando un: No, Castle, no me digas nada. Luego sabes cómo continua la historia. No ti vi por tres meses, los más largos, dolorosos y autodestructivos de mí vida. Y luego reapareciste. Estaba molesto, pero en el fondo te comprendía, y estaba feliz de que hayas vuelto y de que estuvieras allí buscándome.

-Perdóname…

-…No, Kate. Todo eso ya paso. No me pidas perdón.

-Además siempre supe que nunca olvidaste lo que te dije en el cementerio. Era bastante obvio. Pero me gustaba presionarte un poco a veces para ver qué cara ponías.

-¿Te divertías conmigo?

-Un poco.

-¡Qué bonito de tu parte, Castle!

-En fin… lo del banco fue diferente. Yo era el que iba a morir. Y aunque estaba realmente decepcionado con la vida porque todo acabara así, sentía una especie de… alivio, aunque suene mal tal vez, de que no fueras tu esta vez.

-Nunca pienses así. Estaba tu madre contigo, Alexis afuera.

-Lo sé.

-Rick, creo que siento la mirada de Gates perforándome la nuca. ¿Te parece si vamos a trabajar y continuamos esta conversación en casa?

-No vas a zafar de decirme que siempre me amaste, Kate.

Ella se sonríe.

-No pretendo zafar de nada. Voy a contarte todo.

-¿Me lo pones por escrito?

-Vamos, Rick, lo prometo.

Ambos se levantan de donde están y se unen a Esposito y Ryan frente a la pizarra.

-Disculpen chicos que los dejamos solos. ¿En que estamos?

- La víctima es Pamela Vázquez, de nacionalidad Española, residente en los Estados Unidos desde el 2002 por trabajo. 39 años. Viuda. Sin hijos. Era psiquiatra. Trabajaba en la clínica del doctor Theodore Rovsky, aquí en Nueva York.

-Algunas compañeras de trabajo dicen que no tenía enemigos pero últimamente discutía mucho con el doctor y con la novia de este, una joven estudiante. Pero la coartada del doctor Rovsky es solida. También la de su novia Irina. Eso nos deja nuevamente en cero.

-Buen trabajo chicos. Tendremos que interrogar hasta la última persona que trabaje en esa clínica, y ver de interrogar a los pacientes de Pamela.

-Son pacientes psiquiátricos, Beckett. No van a decirnos cosas muy… coherentes. Además todos tienen condiciones para ser asesinos. Pamela trataba esquizofrénicos.

-Habrá que intentarlo.

-¿Salía con alguien? ¿Su familia?

-Su familia… madre, abuela, un hermano y algunos tíos y primos, todos viven en España.

-En Andalucía mas precisamente.

-No tenemos conocimiento de que estuviera saliendo con alguien.

-¿Vivía sola?

Esposito mira en sus informes.

-No, con su gata… Lucecita.

Esposito se sonríe. Kate alza la ceja y luego le sonríe.

-Vivía sola.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la clínica a hablar con los pacientes…?

-No. Ya es tarde. Mejor comencemos mañana a primera hora.

-¿Seguro, Beckett?

-Sí. Hablen con Gates para conseguir una orden para poder investigar la clínica y a los pacientes, y después vayan a casa. Mañana volvemos.

-Bien.

Esposito y Ryan se van a hablar con Gates. Mientras Kate toma sus cosas.

-¿Vamos?

-No puedo creer que te quieras ir apenas comenzando el caso.

-Ya es tarde. Estoy cansada.

-Vamos a casa. Cocinare para ti.

Ella se sonríe y se van.


	7. Chapter 7

Apenas pasadas las ocho de la noche, Rick se encuentra en la cocina revolviendo una olla, mientras otra se cuece al lado. La mesa ya está dispuesta para dos.

Enseguida, Kate aparece, con el pelo húmedo y en pijamas.

-Realmente necesitaba ese baño.

-Ya está casi todo listo. Toma asiento.

-¿Solo nosotros?

-Sí. Alexis está arriba. Pide disculpas pero necesita estudiar, ya comió algo.

-Luego iré a saludarla. ¿Y Martha?

-Ojala supiera. Anda muy misteriosa mi madre últimamente. Ya la interrogare al respecto.

Kate se sonríe y toma asiento.

-¿Qué cocinaste? Huele increíble.

-Es bastante sencillo en realidad… Pásame los platos.

Kate le extiende ambos platos.

Castle sirve y luego toma asiento mientras deposita ambos platos en la mesa.

-Espagueti Boloñesa.

-Nada de sencillo, Rick. Sabes que adoro las pastas.

Comienzan a comer.

-¿Sabes que mas adoro?

Rick la mira en señal de que continúe hablando.

-Adoro la vida en familia. Sé que dude al principio cuando insistías en vivir juntos, pero todo este tiempo viviendo aquí fue genial. Todos son muy cálidos conmigo, además me dan mis tiempos, y se siente lindo no volver del trabajo a un apartamento vacio.

-Me alegro que te sientas a gusto, Kate.

-Ya me siento Sra. Castle.

El se sonríe.

-Hablando de Sra. Castle… Falta un poco menos de un mes para la boda, Kate. Hay varias cosas que tenemos que concretar. ¿Ya elegiste el vestido?

-Ya me compre el vestido, en realidad.

-¿De veras? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo es?

-No hace mucho. Una vez que salí con Lanie. No voy a decirte como es, deberás esperar.

-¡Ufa! Bueno… Hay que elegir el donde haremos la fiesta. La iglesia.

-Se que vimos muchos salones, pero se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no en los Hamptons? Y luego nosotros nos quedamos allí para la luna de miel.

-No lo había pensado. Me agrada la fiesta allí, pero… ¿No quieres ir de luna de miel a otro sitio? No lo sé… el Caribe, Italia, España, Brasil…

-Suenan muy tentadores, pero ya estaré casi de cuatro meses, Rick, prefiero no planear grandes aventuras. Creo que los Hamptons será perfecto. Una vez que nazca el bebe tal vez podemos tener una segunda luna de miel. ¿Qué piensas?

-Me encanta. Organizaremos todo allí.

-Pero sencillo, ¿recuerdas?

-Recuerdo.

-Y la iglesia… ya que ninguno de nosotros dos somos personas de iglesia, ¿Te importaría que sea la iglesia en que se casaron mis padres? Es aquí en Nueva York.

-Me parece perfecto. Nos casaremos allí. Yo me ocupo. Y luego partiremos todos hacia los Hamptons. Yo me ocupo también.

Ella se ríe.

-Es increíble cómo te encanta ocuparte de todo. Déjame el decorado, las flores, la torta a mí por lo menos. Así no parece que te casas contigo mismo.

El se ríe.

-Te lo dejo a ti. Pero yo me encargo de las alianzas.

-Es un trato, compañero.

Ella le extiende la mano para sellar el acuerdo. Él la toma y se la besa dulcemente.

-Es un trato.

-¿A quienes invitaremos, Rick? Recuerda que dijimos a los más íntimos.

-Así será. Por mi parte serán Alexis, mi madre, mi publicista Paula, Gina… Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

-No me molesta.

-Bien… los chicos son invitados de ambos, al igual que Lanie y Jenny, Gates, el alcalde, tu padre por supuesto. No tengo más gente, Kate. Mi mundo puede parecer muy amplio pero es bastante acotado. ¿Quién mas deseas invitar?

-Quiero invitar a la familia de Montgomery.

-Claro que sí, me parece bien.

-A Maddie con su pareja. Y no sé si vendrá pero quisiera invitar a mi terapeuta, el Dr. Burke. Tal vez algunos chicos de la comisaria.

-Perfecto.

-¿Qué hay de la prensa?

-Yo me encargare como te dije.

-Creo que cambie de opinión.

-¿Quieres a la prensa en la boda?

-No quiero que sea un gran circo, pero quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos, que ya no eres más uno de los solteros más elegidos. Además quiero ser justa contigo, Rick. Tú cedes en todo lo que digo, y la prensa es parte de tu trabajo, siempre estará. No soy una persona mediática, pero deberé acostumbrarme a serlo supongo. No quiero ser chisme de revista, pero si quiero estar contigo en lo que para ti es importante.

Rick la mira deslumbrado y luego le sonríe.

-Invitare solo a algunos reporteros de confianza. Y pondremos seguridad para que ningún reportero de chisme se entrometa.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, Kate. No sabes lo que Paula me estaba presionando con eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ya habíamos hablado del tema y me dijiste que no deseabas a la prensa en la boda. No quería incomodarte en tu casamiento, Kate.

-Creo que debemos comunicarnos un poco más en algunas cosas, Rick.

Media hora más tarde, Rick esta terminando de secar los platos, mientras Kate saluda a Alexis en su habitación.

Kate golpea la puerta.

-Soy Kate, Alexis.

-Adelante.

Kate pasa y toma asiento en los pies de la cama. Alexis esta recostada leyendo un libro de Biología.

-Quería desearte buenas noches y suerte en el examen.

-Gracias, Kate. Disculpa que cene antes pero quería estudiar.

-No debes disculparte, además tu padre ya me dijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedo?

Alexis le hace señas de si puede tocarle el vientre.

Kate asiente. Alexis apoya suavemente una mano sobre la panza de Kate.

-Cada vez me crece más el abdomen, es increíble.

Alexis le sonríe.

-Eres muy linda y te quedara hermosa la panza grande.

Kate se sonríe.

-Eres muy dulce, Alexis.

-Estoy ansiosa por que nazca.

-Creo que la ansiedad es hereditaria en ustedes, ¿no?

Alexis se ríe.

-Creo que sí.

-Recién estuvimos conversando con Rick sobre la boda. Dividimos un poco los preparativos porque falta poco. ¿Quieres ayudarme a escoger las flores, la torta, la decoración?

-Claro que sí. Me encantaría.

-Y… ¿Serias junto a Lanie mi dama de honor, Alexis?

Alexis solloza de la emoción y la abraza a Kate.

-Por supuesto, Kate. Gracias por pedírmelo.

-Genial. Deberemos ir a elegir sus vestidos un día de estos.

-Cuando quieras.

Luego Kate se despide con un nuevo abrazo y deja a Alexis estudiando.

Kate baja las escaleras, no ve a Rick en la cocina, entonces se dirige al cuarto.

Al entrar en la habitación se encuentra con Rick cambiándose para dormir, con el torso al desnudo. Ella lo abraza por detrás y lo besa en la espalda.

-Le acabo de pedir a Alexis que sea junto a Lanie mi dama de honor.

Rick se sonríe y se gira en el abrazo quedando de frente a ella.

-Eso es genial, Kate.

Le da un beso en el cuello y luego en los labios.

-¿Quiénes serán tus padrinos?

-Espo y Ryan, ya se los pedí.

-Me alegro.

Rick la sigue besando, aquí y allá. Kate se sonríe.

-Rick… antes que nada… ¿no quieres continuar nuestra conversación pendiente? Si quieres sino no importa…

-Quiero…

-Para eso creo que mejor no continúas con lo que estás haciendo por más que me encanta realmente…

-Quiero…

-¡Rick! Estoy hablando enserio.

Él le da un último beso en la boca y luego se tira en la cama así como esta.

-Aguafiestas.

Kate le saca la lengua y se sonríe de ver la cara mofada de Rick. Luego deja las pantuflas, y se acomoda en la cama frente a él, sentada en posición de indio.

-Te escucho.

-Si me sonríes un poco recibirás una recompensa luego, Rick.

El no puede evitar sonreír. Ella lo toma de una mano.

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde comienzo?

-Beso encubierto.

-Cierto. Extraordinario. Te juro que fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, Rick. Pero si te lo hacía saber, serias incontrolable. Pero después de ese beso siempre que te tenía cerca quería besarte… Luego, lo del freezer… Si no me hubiera desmayado te hubiera dicho lo que sentía, lo estaba pensando, pero creo que lo pensé demasiado. A pesar de la situación… me sentía tan bien en tus brazos. Llegue a pensar, recuerdo, que si moría en ese momento, lo estaba haciendo en el mejor lugar… entre tus brazos. Sé que suena estúpido ahora, pero me sentía realmente a gusto. Ya sé que luego todo se… aguo. Yo estaba con Josh y, por más que me lamentaba, no me salía hacer otra cosa que continuar como si nada. Luego la bomba… creo que antes de que la desactives no pensé mucho, pero después, una vez que estábamos seguros y nos abrazamos, fue increíble. Sentí que luego de eso todo era posible… pero era una cobarde, Castle. Por más que me hacia la valiente. Y además…

-…Estabas con Josh.

-Exacto…. Lo del tiroteo, mientras estaba en el suelo, mirando tus ojos, y oyéndote, me lamentaba todo lo que me había perdido por ser terca y obstinada. Al despertarme luego de la cirugía, lo primero que quería era verte a ti. Pero allí estaba Josh. Así que… del mejor modo que pude termine con él.

-¿En ese momento terminaste con él? Yo creí que había sido durante los tres meses que no te vi.

-No. Fue apenas desperté. La vida me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, no quería perder ni un segundo en seguir viviendo la misma vida. Josh fue comprensivo, y le agradezco eso porque no hubiera soportado una gran escena. Luego entraste tú a la habitación, con una cara de nervios increíble y un ramo de flores. Sabía que iba a lastimarte, pero en ese momento no me salía actuar de otro modo. Tenía mucho que pensar. Pero ya tenía claro que te quería, Rick, y mucho. Y los tres meses que no nos vimos, lo único que me mantuvo en pie fueron tus palabras, tú Te amo, Kate.

Ella se inclina hacia él y lo besa en la boca.

-Luego, lo del banco fue un detonante para mi corazón, más allá de la explosión en sí. Al ver el banco estallar lo único que pensé es que si te habías salvado no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Sé que me demoro mucho más que eso, pero ese día cambio algo en mí, empecé realmente a considerar dejar de esperar a resolver lo de mi mamá…

Rick le besa la mano.

-Sabes… Hay algo que nunca te conté.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Los Ángeles, por… Royce?

-Sí.

-Una noche tú fuiste muy dulce, me dijiste cosas muy tiernas mirándome a los ojos. Y yo, hui, como de costumbre.

-Me acuerdo. Porque ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención.

-Esa noche fue una cuestión de… no se… tiempo. Cuando salí hacia mi cuarto, no me fui realmente. Me quede tras la puerta meditando que hacer. Yo también te deseaba más que nada en el mundo, pero yo estaba con… ya sabes quién… no sentía que fuera correcto. Pero así y todo, volví. Entre nuevamente pero tu cerrabas la puerta de tu cuarto. Podría haberte buscado, pero tome eso como una señal. No era el momento adecuado.

-No puedo creerlo, Kate. Yo me fui porque no tenía sentido esperar algo que no pasaría, eso pensé en aquel momento.

-Como te dije antes, Rick, la vida es un tejido de decisiones.

-Ya creo que sí.

Enseguida Kate se acomoda al lado de Rick, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Qué hay de aquella recompensa que me prometiste?

-Siempre cumplo, ya te lo dije.

Kate se saca la camiseta quedando con el torso desnudo, y luego se sienta sobre Rick y comienza a besarlo suavemente en el cuello, en la boca, en el hombro… Y paso a paso, Rick es extraordinariamente recompensado.


	8. Chapter 8

El mes se pasa volando, y el gran día los alcanza…

En el apartamento de Kate se encuentran Lanie, Alexis y Martha para ayudar a la novia y arreglarse ellas también. Jim Beckett pasara por todas ellas para ir a la iglesia San Thomas.

Kate está muy nerviosa y también un poco entristecida de que su madre no pueda estar allí en un día tan importante. Pero Martha la acompaña todo el tiempo, y ya que Kate se negó a contratar estilistas, maquilladoras y modistas, Martha, Alexis y Lanie la ayudan en todo aquello. Kate quiere estar hermosa para Rick, pero también quiere estar natural. El apartamento es un verdadero caos. Hay vestidos colgados por todas partes. El hermoso vestido blanco de novia, el rosado de Martha y los vestidos color lila de las damas de honor. Además hay zapatos por doquier, maquillajes, accesorios. Convirtieron el apartamento en un verdadero centro de estética.

Una vez que Kate esta peinada y maquillada, mientras Alexis se pinta las uñas, Martha ayuda a Lanie con su peinado. Kate las mira a la distancia, les toma una foto con su teléfono y se sonríe.

-Gracias por estar acá ayudándome. En este momento daría todo por que estuviera mi mamá. Realmente no quería estar con gente extraña. Discúlpenme si las prive de ir ustedes a algún salón a peinarse y maquillarse.

-Nada de tonterías, Kate. Además esto es divertido. No me reúno con chicas a hacer esto desde que tenía… bueno, muchos años menos.

-Mi abuela tiene razón, Kate. Es divertido. Y es un placer ayudarte.

Kate se sonríe nuevamente e intenta contener las lágrimas para no estropear el maquillaje.

Por otro lado, en el apartamento de Castle, están Esposito, Ryan y Rick, quienes deberían estar arreglándose, pero en lugar de eso están jugando al póker. Para los hombres ir a una boda, seas el novio o los padrinos, es mucho más sencillo, según Castle.

-¿Una partida más, chicos?

-¿No deberíamos cambiarnos ya?

-No, Kevin, relájate. Todavía nos quedan… treinta y cinco minutos para ser exacto. Podemos jugar otra vuelta.

-Reparte, Castle.

-Una mas y luego nos cambiamos. En cualquier momento arriba Jenny y no puede vernos en bata jugando al póker.

-Sí, papá.

Todos ríen y Castle reparte las cartas.

Mientras, en el apartamento de las chicas, Martha y las damas de honor ya están listas.

Martha lleva un elegante vestido largo y entallado color rosa coral, que tiene mangas y hombros de encaje. Tiene zapatos y cartera haciendo juego.

Lanie y Alexis visten el mismo vestido de seda lila, largo y strapless. Ambas peinan en alto. Alexis lleva un maquillaje muy natural en el rostro y las uñas del mismo color que el vestido, mientras Lanie se ha maquillado un poco más llamativa y lleva las uñas mas naturales.

Las tres ayudan a Kate a colocarse el vestido para que no se le desarme el peinado ni se le corra el maquillaje.

El vestido de Kate es sencillamente hermoso. Mangas de organza bordadas con hilo de plata que tan solo cubren los hombros, unidas a un precioso torso de raso blanco entallado con escote princesa y espalda muy baja, que culmina en una larga falda blanca de satén, parecida a la falda de Bella en la Bella y la Bestia. La cadenita con el anillo que Rick le obsequio en Paris. Maquillaje muy natural que resalta sus ojos. El cabello ondeado y minuciosamente desordenado con una delicada coronita de florcitas blancas que se coloca en forma de espiral, quedando las florcitas entremezcladas con el cabello quedando oculta la complexión de la coronita en sí. El ramo es uno no muy exuberante, confeccionado de jazmines.

En el apartamento de los chicos, cada uno ha corrido a cambiarse ya que el póker se extendió demasiado y se les hizo tarde.

Los padrinos, al igual que el novio, visten frac negro con una chaqueta corta y recta por delante y la cola por detrás, y pantalones y zapatos negros. Pero mientras los padrinos usan chaleco negro y lazo negro, Rick lleva chaleco blanco con lazo blanco en el cuello. Los tres llevan un jazmín en el ojal derecho del frac.

Esposito se siente realmente incomodo vestido así, mientras Ryan y Rick no cesan de admirarse frente al espejo. Rick haciéndose caras y Ryan acomodándose el cabello con un peine que guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No lo sé, hermano. Me siento robotizado adentro de esta ropa. Si no fuera porque llevamos como cinco años esperando esta boda de ustedes, me tiraría por la ventana ahora mismo.

-Lanie va a morir de amor cuando te vea, Espo. Te ves bastante guapo. Incluso yo muero de amor al verte.

Ryan y Rick ríen, mientras Esposito los mira serio.

-No es gracioso, Castle. Soy un maldito maniquí. Pero no te preocupes, si alguna vez me caso, me vengare en mi boda.

Rick se sonríe.

Por otro lado, Kate y las demás, ya listas, aguardan la llegada de Jim Beckett, quien ha alquilado una limusina blanca especialmente para llevar a las damas a la iglesia.

Cuando Jim llega y ve a su hija no puede contener las lágrimas. Desea darle un abrazo pero en pos de no desarreglarla decide besarle la mano.

-Estas hermosa, Katie. Verte así es un sueño. Nunca olvidare este momento. Espero que seas muy feliz.

-Te quiero, papi.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo.

Kate con mucho cuidado es quien abraza a su padre. Luego parten hacia la iglesia.

Por el lado del novio, Jenny acaba de llegar, vestida en un hermoso vestido verde agua que le llega a mitad de pierna y tiene un solo hombro al descubierto, y un divino peinado en alto con algunas mechas suelas en el rostro. Todos parten en el descapotable rojo de Castle rumbo a la iglesia. Esposito al volante.

La iglesia San Thomas esta toda decorada con lazos de seda blancos y rosados, y adornos de jazmines. Es una iglesia simple y pequeña pero con cierto encanto.

La gente ya se encuentra acomodada. La esposa de Montgomery y sus hijas están en unas de las primeras filas. Cerca de allí esta Maddie y su flamante y joven novio. Por otra parte se encuentra Victoria Gates y, algunas y algunos oficiales. También esta Gina con un "amigo". Unos pocos amigos de Martha del teatro, y un grupito de amigas de Alexis. El alcalde con su esposa e hijos. Y el Dr. Burke con su mujer.

Y como Rick prometió a un costado se encuentra un reducido grupo de prensa. Solo una reportera de confianza, y dos fotógrafos.

Luego están el fotógrafo y el camarógrafo oficial de la boda. Y en la entrada, dos disimulados guardias vestidos de frac blanco.

Rick y los chicos llegan primero por supuesto. Rick saluda a algunas personas y luego se dirige al altar. Esposito se coloca a su lado. Ryan besa a Jenny y luego se dirige a tomar posición al lado de Esposito.

Rick, aunque ya paso por otras bodas, en esta se encuentra algo nervioso. Porque es muy importante y será la definitiva. Se pregunta cómo estará Kate, si no fuera porque la tradición se lo impide, el hubiera elegido estar con ella hasta el último minuto. Pero al no poder ser así, se alegra que al menos su madre e hija estén con ella.

Esposito se revisa los bolsillos sin poder encontrar las alianzas. Ryan lo mira divertido y luego le devela que él las tiene.

Segundos luego el sacerdote que oficiara la boda se hace presente y saluda a Rick y a los padrinos. Y Martha entra sigilosamente y toma asiento guiñándole un ojo a su hijo.

Cuando la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar, a Rick se le ponen llorosos los ojos de la emoción. El momento por fin llego. Esposito lo mira en busca de darle ánimo, y Ryan le sonríe.

Los de seguridad en frac blanco abren ambas hojas de la puerta principal, primero a paso lento ingresan Alexis y Lanie. Ambas sonrientes. Lanie un poco sonrojada por no estar acostumbrada a esa exposición fija su vista en Esposito tomándolo como punto de referencia. Alexis por otro lado, mira a su padre y solloza al verlo tan feliz.

Tras ellas, del brazo de su padre, ingresa pausadamente Kate. Nerviosa seria poco para describirla. Le tiemblan las piernas, y casi no puede respirar. Mira a Rick fijamente, porque ver al resto de los invitados le causaría pánico. Su padre la aferra más a su brazo en señal de apoyo.

Rick no puede dejar de mirarla. Kate es hermosa, pero en ese momento él piensa que sería imposible una novia más preciosa que aquella que camina hacia él. Él le sonríe y ella le sonríe. Y en ese instante todos desaparecen para ellos dos.

Kate llega al altar, su padre le besa una mano y luego le cede la mano a Rick quien la toma dulcemente.

Rick le susurra: -Estas preciosa, Kate.

Ella le sonríe y le susurra: -Tu también.

-¿También estoy preciosa?

Kate se sonríe sin poder creer que él bromee en ese momento. Pero no sería Castle si no lo hiciera. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

El sacerdote inicia la ceremonia y ambos novios se giran hacia él.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Katherine Beckett y Richard Alexander Castle. Kate y Rick, como el novio me ha sugerido llamarlos…

Todos los presentes ríen, y Kate lo mira a Rick incrédula pero sonriente.

-¿Están listos para expresar su compromiso?

Ambos asienten. Y el sacerdote les hace señal de que prosigan.

Kate tímidamente toma la iniciativa.

-Yo, Kate, te recibo a ti, Rick, como esposo y me entrego a ti. Prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte  
>todos los días de mi vida.<p>

Rick se sonríe.

-Yo, Rick, te recibo a ti, Kate, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte  
>todos los días de mi vida. <p>

Ella se sonríe.

- Luego de sus compromisos, procedamos a reiterarlos con las preguntas de consentimiento… Kate, ¿quieres recibir a Rick, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero.

- Rick, ¿quieres recibir a Kate, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Llevo casi cinco años esperando este momento… Por supuesto que quiero.

La gente ríe y Kate se muere de vergüenza pero se sonríe.

-Pues yo, en nombre de la santa Madre Iglesia, reconozco y confirmo este Matrimonio que han celebrado. La bendición de Dios todopoderoso, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo, descienda sobre su unión. Amén. Y a ustedes, todos los aquí presentes, los tomo como testigos de la unión sagrada entre estos dos esposos. Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Los anillos por favor.

Ryan le pasa los anillos a Esposito y él al sacerdote.

-Bendice y santifica, Señor, el amor de Kate y Rick, y que estos anillos, signo de fidelidad y compromiso, les recuerden su promesa de amor mutuo.

El sacerdote luego de consagrar los anillos se los extiende a los novios.

Rick toma uno primero.

-Kate, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor profundo y fidelidad eterna a ti.

Le coloca el anillo a Kate. Ella comienza a sollozar. Y luego toma el otro anillo.

-Rick, Castle…

El se sonríe.

-…recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor profundo y fidelidad eterna a ti.

Le coloca el anillo.

-Ahora sí, Rick puedes besar a la novia.

Rick y Kate fijan sus ojos en los ojos del otro, se sonríen mutuamente, él posa ambas manos en las mejillas de ella y la besa cálidamente en los labios.

Todos los presentes aplauden. Algunos ríen, otros lloran y otros lloran y ríen.

Nuevamente la música comienza a sonar, Kate y Rick tomados de la mano comienzan a recorrer el pasillo central mientras saludan a todos. Kate abraza a su padre, a los chicos, a Martha y a Alexis. Rick abraza a Lanie, le estrecha la mano a Gates pero ella accede a un respetuoso abrazo. Kate saluda a la familia de Montgomery, a Gates, a Maddie, a Lanie, a Jenny. Rick saluda a Gina y a su "amigo", al alcalde y a su esposa.

Luego, Rick y Kate posan para algunas fotos, y finalmente salen de la iglesia.

Afuera una lluvia de pétalos de rosas y jazmines caen sobre ellos. Se besan nuevamente. Y Kate arroja el ramo. Lanie lo atrapa y mira sugestivamente a Esposito, el cual intenta hacerse el distraído.

-Nos vemos todos en la fiesta.

Kate y Rick suben al descapotable rojo. Irán al apartamento a cambiarse de atuendos, a buscar su equipaje, y luego Rick reservo un helicóptero que los llevara a los Hamptons.

Mientras, los invitados se dirigen al aeropuerto de La Guardia, donde Rick contrato un avión privado para llevarlos a todos a los Hamptons a la fiesta y a esperar por los novios.

Kate no sabía sobre esos dos gastos increíblemente costosos, pero nada podía decirle, estaba feliz, casada con el hombre de su vida, el resto ya no tenía importancia.

(Nota: Nunca fui a una boda por iglesia, así que todo es imaginación e algo de búsqueda en google. Espero que haya quedado bien.)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Un capitulo cortito para que me aguarden hasta la fiesta en sí)

Kate y Rick se dirigen en el descapotable rojo hacia el apartamento de Castle en total y absoluto silencio. Cada uno inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar, entran al apartamento, y no pueden evitar fundirse inmediatamente en un abrazo seguido de un beso largo y dulce.

-Nos casamos, Castle.

Rick se sonríe al ver el rostro de asombro entremezclado con triunfo con que lo mira Kate.

-Sí, si lo hicimos… Beckett.

Ella se sonríe y lo abraza nuevamente.

-Si no fuera porque hay toda una fiesta planeada me quedaría aquí contigo abrazada…

-…cancelamos todo.

Ella se ríe.

-No podemos cancelar todo.

-¡Ufa!

-Luego de la fiesta estaremos solos, Rick. Con el bebe en realidad… pero solos.

-Voy a estar contando los segundos para que llegue ese momento, Sra. Castle.

-Sr. Castle será mejor que nos cambiemos, tomemos las maletas y nos vayamos sino vamos a llegar cuando termine la fiesta.

Ambos, tomados de la mano, se dirigen a la habitación. Allí, se ponen otro atuendo, más sencillo pero de fiesta en fin.

Rick en realidad se queda igual pero se saca el frac y el chaleco. Kate se pone un vestido blanco de seda entallado, con pedrería perlada en hombros y cintura, escote en V, falda de punta, con algunos pliegues a lo largo, apenas pasando la rodilla, con unos increíbles zapatos altos perlados.

Rick se queda maravillado al verla. La toma de la cintura y la acaricia el vientre que ya asoma bastante pero le queda precioso.

-Kate… Creo que sentí al bebe patear.

Ella apoya su mano sobre el vientre.

-Yo también lo siento…

Kate solloza de la emoción. Rick también.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella se sonríe y lo besa.

-A mi me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te amo, Rick.

-Te amo.

Se besan nuevamente y se quedan abrazados por unos instantes. Luego, Rick toma el equipaje y salen del apartamento.

Nuevamente a bordo del descapotable se dirigen a un pequeño helipuerto escondido en el bajo Manhattan. Allí, un helicóptero ya con los motores encendidos y las hélices girando, los aguarda.

Los mismos guardaespaldas que estaban en la iglesia, los ayudan a subir las cosas, luego ayudan a Kate a subir, después a Rick, y ellos los acompañan también. E instantes luego el helicóptero parte hacia los Hamptons.

(No soy muy buena con photoshop pero para que vea que imagine cuando hablo del vestido de Kate para la fiesta les dejo esto: /r/evc1fb/5)


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando el helicóptero en el cual viajan Kate y Rick arriba a los Hamptons, los invitados hace ya al menos dos horas que se encuentran disfrutando de la fiesta.

La casa de Castle fue toda decorada para la ocasión, y él contrato un servicio de fiestas para que se ocupe de todo.

El helicóptero desciende en la playa, Rick y Kate bajan y caminan por un sendero realizado con velas hacia donde la gente aguarda por ellos. Todos los saludan y vuelven a felicitarlos.

Enseguida comienza a sonar el vals. Rick le ofrece su mano a Kate, ella se sonríe y la toma. Al comienzo bailan ellos solos, luego algunos otros se unen. Así continua la fiesta. Entre bailes, brindis, comida y fotografías.

En un momento dado, mientras todos están disfrutando de la fiesta, Kate se retira hacia la playa, y cuidando de no ensuciar demasiado el vestido, se arrodilla en la arena mirando hacia el mar. Su padre la ve a la distancia y se acerca hacia ella tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas, Katie?

-Estoy feliz, papá.

-¿Y por qué tus ojitos me están diciendo otra cosa en este momento?

Ella le sonríe y se saca las lágrimas que comienzan a asomar.

-Estoy realmente feliz, de verdad. Solo que… de repente sentí la falta de mamá en este momento. Me la estaba imaginando… bailando… a ella le encantaba bailar recuerdo. A diferencia de mi, mamá adoraba ser el alma de la fiesta.

Jim pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros de su hija.

-Yo también la extraño, Kate. Estoy seguro que Johanna desde algún sitio nos está observando y está bailando… y está muy feliz por ti.

Ella se sonríe y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

-Además te has ganado una familia increíble, hija.

-Lo sé.

Permanecen unos instantes mas así, hasta que Alexis se acerca a ellos trayendo una copa frutal para Kate.

-Disculpen que los moleste… yo… te traje esto, Kate. Sé que te gusta.

Kate toma la copa.

-Gracias, Alexis. Y no molestas.

Jim se pone de pie.

-Voy a ir a beber algo. Te veo luego, Katie.

Kate asiente. Y Alexis tímidamente ocupa el lugar de Jim junto a Kate.

Se mantienen unos instantes en sigilo, tan solo contemplando el mar, pero luego Alexis rompe el silencio.

-Gracias, Kate.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacer feliz a mi papá.

-El me hace feliz a mí también.

-Lo sé. Me alegro mucho que las cosas hayan resultado así. Ustedes realmente se merecían el uno al otro… y yo estoy realmente feliz por tener una familia completa… es decir, nunca he tenido una familia completa… quiero a mi mamá pero ella nunca esta cuando más la necesito, y realmente me agrada tenerte a ti.

-A mí también me agrada tenerte a ti. Todos ustedes son una de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

Rick, quien las había visto a la distancia, se acerca a ellas y las abraza por detrás sorprendiéndolas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, hermosas?

-Hey, papá. Estábamos platicando un poco…

-Me aleje un poco para tomar aire, Rick. Realmente se siente bien estar aquí.

El se sienta entre ellas dos y pasa un brazo por detrás de cada una.

Se quedan así por unos instantes, hasta que Martha se acerca diciendo que es el momento de cortar el pastel.

Alexis y Rick se ponen de pie primeros, luego Kate, y caminan juntos hasta la casa.

Kate y Rick cortan el pastel, mientras se toman algunas fotografías.

Luego es tiempo de discursos, y Martha pide la palabra primero.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Richard. Eres un gran hombre, y has encontrado a una gran mujer. Y se, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, que el amor de ustedes es de esos amores que ya no se encuentran. Con solo verlos juntos me emociono. Irradiando tanta alegría, tanto cariño… Kate gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo… y ya me acostumbre a ser abuela, así que espero serlo de muchos nietitos más.

Todos ríen. Kate va hacia Martha y le da un abrazo.

-Bueno… yo no soy bueno para esto. Pero no podía pasar la oportunidad de agradecerte ante todos, Richard, por hacer tan feliz a mi Katie, y por hacerme abuelo. Confió en que la cuidaras, como siempre la has cuidado hasta ahora, confió en que la respetaras y la continuaras haciendo tan feliz…. Hija mía me emociona verte tan hermosa, eres el orgullo de mi vida, Kate. Nunca olvides eso. Te quiero hija.

Kate abraza a su padre.

Ryan y Esposito se ponen de pie. Ryan toma la iniciativa, Esposito lo secunda.

- Estamos muy contentos de ser los padrinos de esta boda. Boda, que dicho sea de paso, nos hace ganadores de la apuesta Lanie. En fin… no es fácil dar un buen discurso cuando uno de los novios se gana la vida escribiendo… pero aquí estamos intentándolo.

-Nos hace muy feliz poder compartir con ustedes este día tan significativo. Conocemos a Kate desde hace mucho, y a Rick desde hace casi cinco años. Los conocemos con sus idas y vueltas, solteros y no solteros, los conocemos desde que se conocieron y se escapaban del amor.

-Hemos sido espectadores del gran amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Y hasta ahora no hemos conocido a otra pareja que se comprenda tan bien como ustedes, chicos.

-Estamos seguro que en esta nueva etapa de su vida serán más felices de lo que ya son. Habrá peleas y descontentos, pero sabemos que el amor que se sienten podrá combatirlo todo. Kate siempre tendrás aquí dos hermanos con quien contar. Y sabes que podemos ocuparnos de Castle si te hace algo y procurar que nadie se entere.

Todos ríen.

-Y Castle, sabes que también tienes aquí dos hermanos. Les deseamos mucha felicidad y que su amor sirva de ejemplo. Los queremos, chicos.

Alexis y Lanie tímidamente se ponen de pie.

-Kate, me siento muy halagada de poder ser tu dama de honor. Te has transformado en una persona muy importante para mí, un modelo a seguir. Y como te he dicho hace unos instantes allí en la playa, gracias por hacer feliz a mi papá. Te quiero mucho… Y papi, que decir, eres el hombre de mi vida. El papá más genial del mundo entero, y me pone muy contenta que hayas encontrado a una mujer que te valore y este a tu altura. Son una pareja increíble, y los admiro mucho.

Rick abraza a Alexis, y luego Kate se les une al abrazo.

-Como decir algo si ya lo han dicho todo… Amiga estoy realmente contenta por ti, y por ti también Castle. Nunca dude de ustedes, en mi corazón yo sabía que tarde o temprano no podrían luchar más contra lo que sentían, el amor de ustedes eran tan evidente, que muchas veces me daban ganas de golpearlos para que se den cuenta… los dos eran tan cabeza dura… Me alegro que finalmente se animaron a vivir lo que sienten y me alegro de verlos tan felices.

Así, casi todos en la fiesta les dicen algo a los novios.

Y finalmente, Kate se prepara para hablar.

-Rick… debo reconocer que al principio sentí mucho miedo de enamorarme de ti. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no amarte y hasta en varias ocasiones me alejé de ti, y te aleje de mí. Pero lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que todo ese miedo, y me di cuenta que era en vano luchar contra lo que estaba destinado a ser. Ahora se, que nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, y seguir construyendo esta nueva familia… Me haces muy feliz, Castle. Te amo.

Rick la besa suavemente.

-Me cambiaste completamente, Kate Beckett. Por ti descubrí lo que es amar, realmente amar. Y entendí lo que es ser feliz verdaderamente. Ahora mi vida está completa. Me has convertido en un hombre feliz. Aprendí mucho de ti, y aprendo cada día algo más. Y nunca me cansare de seguir aprendiendo. Eres lo que siempre busque, eres perfecta… y podría estar toda la fiesta hablando de ti y de lo que me haces sentir… Te amo. Siempre.

Se besan nuevamente.

Luego de los discursos, se renueva la música y todos continúan bailando.

Antes del amanecer, los invitados despiden a los recién casados y son conducidos al avión de regreso.

Kate, toma a Rick de una mano y lo conduce a la playa, y abrazados, sentados sobre la arena aguardan que amanezca, mientras se besan y acarician, disfrutando de su compañía como marido y mujer.


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, Kate despierta a Rick con el desayuno en la cama.

-Buenos días, lindo.

Rick se sonríe mientras se incorpora en la cama.

-Buenos días, linda.

El la besa cálidamente.

-Iba a traerte yo el desayuno pero supongo que me quede dormido.

-Tenemos toda la vida para traernos el desayuno.

El nuevamente la besa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kate? No me refiero físicamente, sino con todo esto… con nosotros casados.

Ella le sonríe mientras se acomoda junto a él en la cama.

-Rick… todo lo del casamiento fue increíble, pero para mí el casarse no significa en si un cambio. Seguimos siendo los mismos, solo que pusimos en palabras nuestros compromisos con el otro, y compartimos nuestro amor con las personas que queremos. No lo malinterpretes… me siento muy feliz de que haya sido así.

-Yo también. Es… Se siente bien todo esto, tú y yo…

-Lo sé.

El resto del desayuno acontece en silencio, cada uno inmiscuido en sus pensamientos.

Luego, cada uno se toma su tiempo para asearse y vestirse, ya que van a ir a comprar algunas provisiones.

Una hora más tarde, llegan caminando tomados de la mano a un supermercado. Es la primera vez que ambos se encuentran realizando esa tarea en conjunto.

Rick toma un carrito y comienzan a pasearse por las góndolas viendo que llevar.

Mientras Kate coloca alimentos y bebidas, Rick solo coloca dulces y helados.

-Rick, no podemos llevar tantos dulces, ni tantos helados. ¿Quién va a comerse todo eso?

-Nosotros lo haremos. Kate es sorprendente que casi no tengas antojos, creo que hasta yo los tengo.

Kate se sonríe, y siguen caminando.

Finalmente se dirigen a la caja registradora. La cajera, una mujer mayor con unas cómicas gafas de marco rojo, se sorprende al ver tantos potes de helado, tantas barras de chocolate, caramelos y demás. Y comenta alegremente:

-A alguien le encantan las cosas dulces por lo que observo.

-A ella.

Castle la señala a Kate.

-Está embarazada.

Kate se ruboriza y mira a Castle con el seño fruncido.

-Ustedes son los que se casaron ayer ¿Usted es el autor, cierto?

-Sí, somos nosotros.

-Los felicito. Hacen una pareja encantadora.

-Gracias, señora.

Terminan de embolsar todo y pagar, y se retiran de allí.

Afuera Kate golpea a Rick en el brazo.

-Tú eres el de los antojos, Rick. Sabes que me avergüenzas estas situaciones.

-Fue divertido ver tu rostro, Kate. Es increíble cómo te gusta pasar desapercibida cuando no se trata de trabajo.

-No es pasar desapercibida, pero no me agrada ser el show. Como a otros.

-Amo ser el show. Pero también puedo pasar desapercibido si quiero.

-No quiero que no seas quien deseas ser, Rick. Tan solo déjame no me arrastres a escena a mi también.

-Lo siento.

Kate le da un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo.

Continúan caminando hasta la casa, donde acomodan todo en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Kate? Los Hamptons no son Paris, no tenemos muchos sitios para ir, pero…

-….Me encanta este sitio. Me cautiva la tranquilidad que envuelve el ambiente. Podríamos ir a la playa. Tal vez comer allí.

-Iremos a la playa entonces. Es un día hermoso.

Luego de preparar el almuerzo para llevar a la playa, de colocarse sus trajes de baño, y tomar algunas cosas más, se encaminan para encontrar un buen sitio, no muy soleado ni demasiado a la sombra.

Se acomodan, Rick se saca la remera para tomar un poco de sol.

-¿No quieres quitarte la ropa, Kate? Un poco de sol te vendría bien.

-Estoy bien.

-Tengo protector solar, no te hará daño el sol.

-No quiero tomar sol, Rick. Estoy bien.

Rick nota cierto aire de represión en la contestación de Kate. La siente incómoda.

-¿Qué sucede?

Kate lo mira a los ojos. Él la toma de la mano.

-Puedes contarme, Kate.

-Es solo que… no me veo bonita en el traje de baño. Estoy gorda, Rick.

El se sonríe.

-No estás gorda. Estas embarazada. Y nunca podrías verte fea, Kate. Si no te sientes cómoda lo respeto, pero no tienes de que avergonzarte. Soy yo, y ya te he visto con la panza y sin ropa.

-Lo sé. Pero es que cuando me puse el traje de baño y me mire al espejo me vi tan… no sexy.

-Kate tu serias sexy hasta con bigotes.

Ella se sonríe.

-Nunca me veras con bigotes, Rick.

El se sonríe.

Luego, Kate lo duda un instante pero acaba sacándose la remera.

-Eres hermosa.

Rick le acaricia el vientre.

-¿Te imaginas alguna vez como será cuando nazca?

-Todo el tiempo. Imagino que haremos, a que jugaremos… se que tu serás un padre fantástico porque te veo con Alexis… pero me pregunto como seré yo como madre.

-Fantástica también.

-No puedes saberlo… ¿Qué sucede si soy una pésima madre?

-Kate… tu inseguridad es normal, pero te aseguro que infundada. Serás una madre extraordinaria.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Rick. Todo el tiempo intentando darme confianza, y remontándome la autoestima.

-Tú me ayudas a mi también, Kate. Para eso estamos, para apoyarnos, comprendernos…

-Es inentendible que tus esposas anteriores te hayan perdido, eres el mejor hombre del universo, Rick.

-¿Qué hay de tus novios, Kate? Se han perdido a la mujer más increíble que he conocido.

-Tal vez es realmente como te dije en la fiesta… el destino.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

Pasan todo el día en la playa. Incluso se meten un poco al mar y juegan en el agua como si fueran dos adolescentes.

Y así, entre la playa, caminatas y puestas de sol, pasan una semana de luna de miel.

Luego, ambos bronceados y felices regresan a retomar sus vidas, el trabajo, escribir, y amarse cada día más, viendo crecer el vientre de Kate, y acortarse cada vez más el tiempo en que finalmente verán a su bebe.

Así pasan cinco meses. Kate ya casi no acude a la comisaria, y cuando lo hace es más por no perder la costumbre ya que no puede trabajar en su condición. Pasa el tiempo en el apartamento, comparte tiempo con Martha y Alexis, recibe la visita de su papá y sus amigos, y para variar, ayuda a Rick en su trabajo o sino tan solo lo observa escribir. Lo cual hace comprender a Rick lo que se siente el que te observen trabajar.

Una noche, mientras Kate se está cambiando de ropa para irse a dormir, comienza a tener fuertes contracciones. Al principio se asusta, pero luego intenta calmarse, toma asiento en la cama y comienza a llamara a Rick. Pero instantes después quien se presenta en el cuarto es Alexis.

-Kate, ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo contracciones, Alexis. ¿Dónde está tu papá?

-Salió. Hace tan solo un instante, es que me dio ganas de helado y el… perdóname Kate.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, Alexis. Ven, ayúdame a incorporarme. Creo que ya pasaron las contracciones.

Alexis toma a Kate de un brazo y la ayuda a ponerse pie. Pero nuevamente fuertes contracciones la hacen volver a sentarse en la cama.

-Kate creo que mejor llamo a papá.

Alexis toma su teléfono y llama a Castle. Pero enseguida oyen el teléfono de él sonando sobre su mesita de luz.

-Me parece que se olvido su teléfono.

-¿Esta Martha?

Alexis asiente.

-No creo poder aguantar mucho más, Alexis. Tengo que ir a la clínica.

Una nueva contracción ocurre.

Martha entra en la habitación.

-Oí los gritos desde… ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que Kate tendrá al bebe… papá salió y se olvido el teléfono. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tendremos que llevarla a la clínica nostras. Kate, linda, ¿confías en nosotras?

-Claro que si, Martha.

-Bien, Alexis, prepara el bolso para ir a la clínica.

-¿Qué debo poner en el?

Una nueva contracción, esta vez mas fuerte y prolongada.

-Un camisón, pantuflas, ropa para el bebe… no lo sé, Alexis, lo que pienses que pueda necesitar.

Mientras Alexis prepara el bolso, Martha se sienta junto a Kate e intenta ayudarla a tranquilizarse y a respirar con calma. Kate está muy nerviosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo, Martha. No sé cómo hacer esto… yo… me duele mucho….

-Cálmate, querida. Estamos contigo, y Richard llegara a tiempo.

Alexis ya tiene el bolso listo.

-Le dejare a papá un mensaje en su teléfono y una nota en la entrada.

-Ven querida, sostente de mí.

Martha ayuda a Kate a levantarse y a caminar hacia la salida.

Alexis le deja la nota a su papá tal como dijo, y luego salen.

Minutos después, las tres mujeres están a bordo del coche de Kate.

Alexis al volante, Martha en el asiento trasero con Kate.

-¿Alexis estás segura que puede conducir?

-Siempre y cuando no me arrestes por no tener registro para hacerlo.

-Conduce con cuidado. ¿Sabes ir a la clínica San Sebastián?

-Es la misma de cuando te…

-…esa es.

-No te preocupes, Kate. Allí vamos. Todo saldrá bien.

Quince minutos luego, arriban a la clínica, y Martha ayuda a Kate a salir del coche. Rápidamente, Martha y Alexis, una a cada lado de Kate, la acompañan para ingresar al sitio.

Mientras, Rick llega al apartamento con el helado que acaba de comprar.

-¡Alexis! Me demore porque estaba todo cerrado, y la única tienda que encontré no tenia de chocolate, y me di cuenta que olvide mi teléfono aquí, y… ¿Alexis?

Rick busca a su hija por el living, la cocina, su estudio, el cuarto de ella. Le parece extraño que no ve a su madre tampoco, ni a Kate.

Guarda el helado, y al regresar hacia el living ve la nota que dejo Alexis pegada en la puerta.

"Pa, Kate va a tener al bebe. La abuela y yo la acompañamos a la clínica. Te vemos allí. Alexis."

Castle corre inmediatamente a tomar su teléfono y las llaves del coche y se va corriendo.

Por otro lado, Kate toma asiento porque acaba de sufrir otra contracción, aunque está un poco más leve. Martha se dirige a la recepción para pedir una silla de ruedas y la admisión de Kate, y Alexis está afuera intentando comunicarse con su padre.

Mientras, Kate intenta respirar y mantener la calma. Alguien se acerca y se para frente a ella.

-¡¿Kate?

Ella mira hacia el frente.

-¡Josh!


	12. Chapter 12

Kate no puede creer ver a Josh después de tanto tiempo, y menos encontrárselo en esa situación. Josh esta petrificado mirándola.

-Estas embarazada. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte…

-Me encantaría platicar contigo Josh, pero no es realmente un buen momento…

Una nueva contracción. Larga y la más fuerte de todas.

Josh la toma a Kate de una mano y la ayuda a relajarse. Le indica cómo debe respirar, y Kate mirándolo a los ojos, sollozando, hace lo que él dice.

-Relájate, Kate… muy bien… así… bien…

-Tengo mucho miedo.

-No tengas miedo… son contracciones normales… incluso no quiere decir que vayas a dar a luz ahora…

-Kate… ¿Quién es el…

Enseguida Castle entra corriendo a la clínica. Josh lo ve primero que Kate.

-…Castle. Creo que debí suponerlo. Creo que me alegro de que sea él, y no otro.

Kate gira hacia la entrada y se sonríe al ver a Castle. Mientras Rick no comprende la presencia de Josh.

-Kate, vi la nota y vine volando…

-Todo está bien, Castle. Ella tan solo tiene contracciones. Yo… yo solo la vi. De casualidad.

-Martha está en la recepción.

-Gracias por ayudarla, Josh.

Castle le estrecha la mano. Josh duda pero la toma.

-Un placer, Castle. Me alegro que ustedes dos… tú sabes. Cuídala y… los felicito. Adiós, Kate. Te deseo lo mejor.

Ella se sonríe.

-Gracias.

Josh se va dejándolos solos. Enseguida Alexis se acerca a ellos y luego Martha regresa.

Rick toma asiento junto a Kate y la toma de la mano.

-El doctor ya viene, Kate. Te harán un ultrasonido. Todavía falta para que entres en fecha, pero puede haberse adelantado.

-Le avise a tu padre, Kate. Por las dudas.

-Gracias, Martha, Gracias. Alexis.

-Perdóname por no estar…

-…no debes pedirme perdón, Rick. Fue algo imprevisto.

Segundos después, el doctor se presenta ante ellos. Conducen a Kate en silla de ruedas hasta la sala de estudios. Le hacen un ultrasonido.

-¿Y bien, doctor, que sucede?

-Todo está bien. Esta de espalda pero ubicado. Lo más probable es que nazca entre esta noche y mañana. Así que prepararemos la admisión ahora, Kate.

Kate aprieta fuerte la mano de Rick. Esta muy nerviosa.

No mucho tiempo después, Kate ya se encuentra en una habitación. Mientras las contracciones sean espaciadas permanecerá allí, luego será llevada a la sala de parto.

Dentro de la habitación solo esta Rick. En la sala de espera están Martha, Alexis, Jim, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny y Esposito. Y hacia la madrugada incluso Gates aparece por allí.

-Tengo miedo, Rick. ¿Qué pasa si no me sale tenerlo?

-No pienses en eso, Kate. Claro que podrás. Los doctores te ayudaran y estaré yo también. Además siempre pueden recurrir a una cesárea.

-¿Te ha molestado encontrarte con Josh?

-No, solo me sorprendí de verlo.

-Me paso lo mismo. El se shockeo al verme… Pero pareció alegrarse de que este contigo.

-Debió ser raro para él verte… vernos.

-Supongo…Creo… Ay… Se viene otra contracción, Rick.

Rick la toma fuerte de la mano.

Con el pasar de las horas, las contracciones comienzan a ser cada vez más intensas y continuas, finalmente, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, el doctor da órdenes de llevarla a la sala de partos. Rick va con ella.

El parto no dura más de media hora. Kate no debe pujar demasiado, que le bebe sale, llorando y saludable. Ella llora de la emoción de ver por primera vez a su bebe. Castle la toma de la mano fuertemente y llora también.

-Se que hemos dicho que era un niño… pero parece que las imágenes nos han engañado. Han tenido a una adorable pequeñita.

Kate y Rick se quedan en shock por unos instantes, pero enseguida Kate se sonríe, y Rick le sonríe.

Los médicos asean a la bebe y se la traen a Kate envuelta en una sabanita.

Kate toma en brazos a su beba por primera vez. No puede creerlo. Finalmente su bebita esta en sus brazos.

Ambos papas se quedan embelesados mirando a la rozagante niña.

-Creo que tendré que comprar todo de nuevo.

-No tiene nada de malo que una niña vista de celeste, Rick.

-Paris Castle.

-Sé lo que dije un tiempo atrás pero… ¿Te importaría si la llamamos Paris Johanna Castle?

-Suena perfecto.

Kate es trasladada de regreso al cuarto junto a su beba. Mientras Rick le anuncia a todos los que aguardan en la sala de espera que la beba llego.

-Papá, ¿y?

-Richard… ¿Cómo esta, Kate?

-Castle…

Rick se sonríe.

-Ya nació. Es una niña. Paris Johanna Castle.

Todos se abrazan entre sí. Alexis abraza a su padre. Luego Martha. Jim le estrecha la mano a Rick, pero este lo toma en un abrazo. Todos lo felicitan.

Rick vuelve al cuarto junto a Kate. Mientras los demás deciden irse y regresar por la mañana cuando puedan ver a Kate y a la beba.

Rick se recuesta al lado de Kate, quien sostiene a la beba en brazos. No puede dejar de mirarla.

-Es hermosa, Rick.

-Igual que tu.

-Es igual a los dos. La perfecta combinación de ambos.

-¿No quieres que la sostenga? ¿O tal vez recostarla en la cunita? Sería bueno que descanses un poco, Kate.

-Luego… Deseo tenerla un poco mas entre mis brazos. Es realmente increíble, Rick. Tenerla aquí con nosotros. Estar contigo, y con nuestra beba, nuestra hija.

Ambos se miran y luego Rick la besa suavemente.

-Es el mejor de mis sueños hecho realidad.

-Y el mío también, Rick, el mío también.


	13. Chapter 13

Por la mañana, apenas comienza el horario de visita, ya se encuentra la sala de espera colmada de gente. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, Jim, Martha, Alexis, Gates, Gina con su "amigo", Paula, y también Josh, el cual se encuentra recluido a un costado junto a una chica que nadie conoce, con un ramo de flores en mano, y apesadumbrado por las miradas de casi todos los presentes.

Una enfermera sale del cuarto de Kate y les dice que ya pueden pasar, pero no más de tres personas al mismo tiempo.

Jim, Martha y Alexis pasan primero. Jim le trae a su hija un hermoso bouquet de jazmines, mientras Alexis carga un enorme oso de peluche.

Al entrar, Rick recibe con un abrazo a su hija y madre, y con un apretón de manos a Jim. Luego todos saludan a Kate y se quedan perplejos al ver a la hermosa beba en sus brazos.

-¡Oh mi dios! Es hermosa.

-Sí, sí lo es.

-Los felicito, Kate, Papi, y gracias por darme la posibilidad de tener una hermanita.

Rick abraza a Alexis.

Jim se siente un poco dubitativo de cómo actuar en ese momento, Kate lo percibe y lo toma de una mano.

-¿Quieres sostenerla, papá?

-Estoy un poco desentrenado con los bebes…

-Vamos, es simple.

Kate le pasa la beba a su padre. Jim solloza observando la carita perfecta de Paris. Y Kate solloza al ver a su padre con la nietita en brazos.

-Es perfecta.

-Que se puede esperar cuando los dos miembros de la ecuación son perfectos.

Todos ríen.

-Siempre siendo tan modesto, Rick.

-Kate, tu eres perfecta… y bueno, yo creo que también lo soy, aunque quede mal que lo diga yo mismo.

-No te preocupes, eres perfecto.

-¿Ven? Ella lo dijo, no yo.

Jim le pasa la beba a Alexis.

-Creo que tiene tu rostro, Kate. Y los ojos de papá. Aunque sé que es demasiado pronto para saber eso.

-Apenas abre los ojitos, y todos los bebes tienen el mismo color de ojos al nacer, pero realmente parece que los tuviera azules como los de Rick.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si salimos un poco afuera así pueden entrar los demás? Hay una bandada de gente allí fuera debo decirles.

-Sí, cierto.

Alexis le entrega la beba de vuelta a Kate.

-Volveremos luego, chicos. Los quiero.

-Adiós, Alexis. Martha. Adiós, papi.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Jim, Martha y Alexis les avisan que pueden pasar otros tres. Esta vez, entran Lanie, Esposito y Gates.

Lanie llora desde que pone un pie en la habitación y ve a su amiga con la bebe y a Rick a su lado acariciándole el pelo.

-Son tan hermosos los tres juntos… Tengo que retratar este momento, chicos.

Lanie saca su teléfono y les toma una fotografía.

-Los felicito, Beckett, Castle. Es una hermosa bebe.

-Gracias, capitán.

-Victoria.

Kate se sonríe. Sabe que la capitana cada vez se ha ido suavizando más.

-¿Y cómo la han llamado?

-Paris Johanna Castle.

-Bello nombre.

Esposito fue el primero en levantar a la bebe. Lanie no se anima entonces se coloca cerca de Javier para ver a la beba juntos.

-No vayan a pegarme, chicos, pero ustedes también se ven genial con la beba en brazos.

Javier fulmina a Castle con la mirada. Pero Lanie calma las cosas.

-No te preocupes Javi, esta vez no voy a armar una escena. No es momento para que tengamos hijos todavía. Pero podemos ser unos increíbles tíos.

-Sí. Seremos sus tíos preferidos. No les comenten esto a Ryan y a Jenny.

Kate y Rick se sonríen.

Gates se acerca a Javier para tomar la nena. Castle se sorprende al verla con la bebe, y ver el rostro tierno con el que la mira.

-¿Usted tiene hijos, capitana?

Gates levanta la mirada hacia Castle, quien traga saliva nervioso por miedo de haber hecho una pregunta indebida.

-Tengo un hijo.

Todos se sorprenden.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Mathew tiene 16 años. Vive con su padre en Queens.

-Pero ustedes se ven, ¿verdad?

-No tan seguido como yo quisiera, pero sí, nos vemos.

Gates le entrega la beba a Kate.

-Realmente hermosa. Los felicito.

-Gracias, Victoria.

-Bueno, amiga, nos vamos así entran los demás. Te quiero.

-Yo a ti, Lanie.

Gates, Esposito y Lanie le ceden el lugar a Jenny y Ryan.

Jenny se emociona al ver a la bebe, y también Ryan. Y luego de mirarse a los ojos buscando consentimiento, hacen un anuncio:

-Chicos… Jenny está embarazada. Nos enteramos hoy mismo. Son los primeros en saberlo.

Rick los abraza a ambos, y Kate les sonríe.

-Es genial, chicos, los felicito. Vas a ser un increíble papá, Kevin.

-Gracias, Kate.

Luego, cundo ellos salen, entran Paula, Gina y el "amigo", el cual se llama Andrew.

Kate no tiene mucha confianza con ellos, e incluso la presencia de Gina nunca termina de serle cómoda, pero intenta sonreír y ser amable porque saben que son personas importantes para Rick.

Mientras Paula se acerca a Kate y la bebe, y la felicita un millón de veces, Gina no para de hablarle a Rick de trabajo. Cuando ellos se van, y Rick los acompaña hasta la salida de la habitación, ve a Josh esperando con una chica, que Rick piensa que debe ser la novia.

Josh lo mira como pidiendo su permiso para pasar a ver a Kate. Rick sabe que no debe sentir ni rencor ni nada por él ya que es historia pasada, así que con buena cara, sostiene la puerta en señal de que pasen. Josh le sonríe y entra con la chica a la habitación.

Kate se sorprende al verlo, pero le da gusto.

-Josh…

-Hola, Kate. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ya paso lo peor, y ahora tengo a esta hermosa beba.

-Es realmente hermosa.

Kate le sonríe. Josh le da a Rick las flores que trajo, y Rick las acomoda junto a otras cosas que han traído.

-Los felicito. Sé que les debe resultar incomoda esta situación, y a mí también me resulta extraña, pero realmente estoy feliz por ustedes, y quería venir a decírselos, y a conocer a la bebe.

-Está todo bien, Josh. De verdad.

Rick le estrecha la mano, y Josh la acepta.

-Josh, ¿no nos vas a presentar?

Kate le dice mirando a la chica a su lado, la cual se nota realmente incomoda.

-Claro que sí, que descortés de mi parte… Kate, Richard y…

Josh se da cuenta que no sabe el nombre de la recién nacida.

-Paris.

-Kate, Richard y Paris, ella es Meg, mi prometida. Meg, ellos son la familia Castle.

Meg un poco más distendida les sonríe.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Josh me hablo mucho de ustedes.

-¿De verdad? Espero que le hayas hablado bien de mi, Josh.

-Increíblemente, Castle, no le he dicho nada malo.

Luego de unos instantes, el ambiente se distiende, y en verdad Kate y Rick, al igual que Josh se dan cuenta que lo pasado está realmente pisado.

-Espero volver a verlos… quisiera saber cómo finalmente ella te dijo que si, Castle.

Rick se sonríe.

-Un día de estos los invito a cenar.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Y así Josh y Meg se despiden y se van.

Finalmente solos, Rick se sienta junto a Kate, mientras ahora él sostiene a Paris.

-Qué extraño fue eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Extraño malo o extraño bueno?

-A decir verdad, no me molesto realmente verlo aquí. Por que se que tiene buenas intenciones… y además, el te quería, Kate, y sé que me detestaba por estar siempre en el medio.

Kate le acaricia el rostro a Rick.

-Josh sabía que lo nuestro tenía fecha de vencimiento. Era muy evidente lo que tu sentías por mí, y lo que yo sentía por ti. Más allá de que no lo dijéramos. ¿Realmente vas a invitarlos a cenar?

-Si tú no tienes inconveniente, yo no lo tengo. Kate, tu aceptas que Gina esté a nuestro alrededor, y sé que aceptarías a Meredith eventualmente.

-Eres increíble, Richard Castle.

-¿Increíble malo o increíble bueno?

-Increíble increíble.

Ambos se sonríen.

Por la tarde, algunas visitas regresan, como Jim, Alexis, Martha y Lanie. Y al otro día, Kate y Paris son dadas de alta.

Al entrar al apartamento, con la beba en brazos, Kate se siente realmente realizada. Casada con un hombre extraordinario que la ama y hace todo por ella, madre de una hermosura, y por supuesto, que además se ha ganado una segunda mamá que es sorprendente y una hija postiza más perfecta imposible.

Rick y Kate se dirigen al cuarto de Paris, y al entrar se quedan boquiabiertos. La habitación ha sido redecorada por Martha y Alexis. En tan solo un día han transformado la habitación de niño en una maravillosa habitación de niña y casi con las mismas cosas.

-Esto es fantástico, Alexis, Martha. No sé como agradecerles.

-Gracias, madre. Gracias, Alexis.

-No tienen nada que agradecer. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer. Además fue divertido.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

Alexis y Martha se miran con complicidad.

-Y hemos hecho algo más para darles la bienvenida… Abajo esta todo preparado para tener el primer almuerzo con la familia completa. Aunque Paris no coma.

-Estamos esperando a tu padre, Kate. En cualquier momento llega.

Kate se sonríe y solloza.

-Realmente me he ganado el cielo con todos ustedes.

Kate anticipándose a la cara de Castle, se le adelanta a acotar:

-Sí, Rick. Tú eres el Dios de mi cielo.

-¿Cómo sabias que diría eso?

-Me lo vi venir.

Media hora más tarde, Kate y Rick se han duchado y cambiado de atuendos, Jim ha llegado, y todos almuerzan y brindan por la familia, por Paris, y por la felicidad. Mientras la bebe descansa en un moisés cerca de ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

El primer mes de Paris se pasa volando. Kate y Rick han sabido alternarse para despertarse en la noche cuando llora, han dividido tareas para ambos tener tiempo de descanso, y ahora finalmente llega el momento en que Kate vuelve al trabajo. Han acordado que Rick se quedara en casa con la bebe, salvo que Alexis o Martha tengan tiempo de hacerlo. Y además, Kate prometió que volverá temprano a casa todos los días, salvo que realmente algo importante la detenga. Ella sabe que ahora deberá aprender a delegar, ya que el trabajo no está más en primer plana en su vida, y agradece tener dos buenos colegas en quien puede confiar.

Cuando el reloj marca las seis de la tarde, Kate junta sus cosas para irse.

-Chicos, ya saben, cualquier novedad me llaman. Mi teléfono siempre estará encendido.

-No te preocupes, Beckett.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Yo se que sí.

-Cuando Gates regrese avísenle que me fui. De todos modos ella ya sabe que me comenzare a ir temprano.

-Ve tranquila, Kate. Saluda a Castle y el resto de la familia de parte nuestra.

-Adiós, chicos.

Media hora más tarde Kate llega al apartamento. Se sonríe al encontrarse con Rick dormido en el sofá del living con Paris sobre él, también dormida. Es una imagen muy tierna.

Se dirige al cuarto para cambiarse con un atuendo más cómodo y para guardar su arma y placa en la caja de seguridad. Luego regresa al living y le da a Rick un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. El abre los ojos y se sonríe al verla.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Hace mucho llegaste?

-No, hace solo un momento.

-Te extrañe, Kate.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Quieres que prepare la cena? ¿Qué te gustaría?

-No, ven, recuéstate tú con ella, yo preparare la cena.

-¿Seguro? No me molesta.

-Kate, tu vienes de trabajar, yo no hice realmente nada demasiado útil en todo el día.

-Lo siento, Rick. Sé que tú quisieras poder ir conmigo a trabajar…

-…No me estoy quejando, Kate. Déjame hacer la cena. Estamos solos esta noche.

-Sí, Alexis me comento que iría a dormir a lo de Paige, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Y mi madre tenía una cena con los del teatro.

Rick le pasa suavemente la beba a Kate, quien enseguida se recuesta imitando la previa posición de él. Mientras, Rick le da a Kate un beso en la nariz y se dirige a la cocina.

Un poco menos de una hora después, se encuentran los dos cenando, con la beba al lado en el moisés.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy? ¿Algún caso?

-Papeleo la mayor parte del tiempo. Después surgió un caso en Central Park. Un hombre colgado de un árbol. Todo puesto en forma de que parezca un suicidio pero no lo fue. Los chicos se quedaron trabajando en eso.

-Si querías quedarte, sabes que puedes hacerlo…

-…No, Rick. Acordamos que reduciría mis horas de trabajo, y eso hare. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, con la bebe, con Martha y Alexis. No quiero más hacer del trabajo mi vida.

-Bien, pero cuando tú quieras quedarte…

-Me quedo. Lo sé.

Luego de cenar y limpiar todo, Rick lleva el moisés con la beba al cuarto y lo coloca junto a la cama.

Kate se prepara para darse un baño antes de dormir.

-Creo que ha dormido tanto que esta noche no pegara un ojo.

-Si no duerme nos quedaremos juntos con ella. Además deseo aprovechar a amamantarla mientras estoy aquí, no quiero que siempre este tomando leche comprada, aunque el pediatra la haya recomendado.

-¿Te darás un baño?

Kate asiente.

-Bien. Luego creo que lo hare yo. Tengo una mezcla de olores encima ya que casi no me despegue de Paris en todo el día.

-Puedo compartir mi baño si quieres. Ahora no corremos ningún peligro.

El se sonríe.

-¿Qué sucede si se despierta?

-Coloca el moisés más cerca del baño así la oímos.

Kate y Rick, luego de acercar el moisés al baño, se desvisten y se relajan juntos en la bañera. Ella recostada sobre él.

-Extrañaba esto, Rick. Tú y yo. Sin mi panza.

Él le acaricia el vientre.

-A decir verdad, yo también extrañaba esto.

Se quedan allí en el agua por un tiempo, acariciándose y besándose, luego se ayudan a lavarse el cabello y a bañarse en sí, y salen del baño envueltos en sus respectivas batas.

Mientras Kate se cepilla el cabello, Rick acomoda nuevamente el moisés al lado de la cama.

Luego, se coloca por detrás de Kate frente al espejo y la abraza. Ella se sonríe.

-Kate… Creo que podríamos…

Ella no lo deja terminar de hablar. Se gira en el abrazo e inmediatamente captura la boca de Rick con la suya. Ambos dejan caer sus batas y se derrumban sobre la cama. Pasan horas amándose hasta que los dos caen rendidos en un profundo sueño en brazos del otro.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Paris comienza a llorar. Kate es la primera en despertarse, toma a la bebe en brazos y comienza a alimentarla. Instantes luego Rick se despierta.

-Hey, me hubieras despertado.

-Te veías lindo dormido. Además tú no puedes amamantarla.

-No me vería muy bien con pechos.

Ella se sonríe.

-No, creo que no.

Pasan diez minutos, que permanecen en silencio, mientras la beba se alimenta.

-Rick… por la mañana quiero ir a ver a mi madre… con la beba… ¿crees que está bien?

-Claro que sí. Yo puedo llevarlas y las espero en el coche. ¿Quieres?

Kate asiente.

Luego logran que la beba vuelva a dormir, y ellos también se duermen.

Por la mañana, luego de desayunar, Kate, Rick y Paris parten hacia el cementerio.

Rick se queda esperándolas en el coche tal como dijo, Kate con la beba en brazos se dirige hacia el sepulcro de su madre. Deja un rosa roja sobre la lapida, y comienza a sollozar.

-Hola mamá. Quiero presentarte a Paris Johanna Castle. Es tu nietita y es hermosa. No sabes lo feliz que soy por estos días mami. Rick es el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, después de papá. Me trata bien, me ama, y hace todo lo que puede por verme feliz. Sé que fui testaruda y me tome mi tiempo en apreciarlo realmente, pero ahora lo hago, verdaderamente lo hago. Lo amo con todo mí ser. Y a su familia también. Ahora es nuestra familia. No sabes cómo me gustaría que estés conmigo en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Sé que adorarías a Rick, y que mimarías a Paris. Te extraño, mamá. Mucho.

Kate pasa unos instantes en silencio contemplando de foto de su madre sobre la lapida, y luego se va.

Rick conduce de regreso al apartamento. Martha se ofrece a cuidar a Paris, y Kate y Rick van hacia la comisaria.

Hacia la tarde, regresan del trabajo, y mientras Kate esta con la beba, Rick prepara la cena. Por la noche, Josh y Meg vendrán a cenar. Rick se encontró con él en el supermercado y termino arreglando la cena. Sera una comida muy peculiar. Incluso ahora que Meg está embarazada.

(Les dejo un regalito: /r/2qa4qdx/5)


	15. Chapter 15

A las ocho y media de la noche pasadas, Josh y Meg arriban al apartamento trayendo helado como postre.

Rick ya ha dispuesto la mesa para cuatro. Kate ha cambiado a Paris y la ha acomodado en el moisés.

Martha y Alexis fueron al cine, no deseaban realmente ser participes de esa extraña reunión.

A Kate le agrada que Josh no le guarde rencor por dejarlo, pero le parece insólita esa nueva actitud de él y Rick de querer llevarse bien. Pero intenta disimular y pasar una linda noche. Además Meg es muy agradable.

Al principio la cena es un poco extraña, solo comentan de lo rica que esta la comida, sobre el vino y cosas al pasar. Luego Josh rompe el hielo.

-Sé que es raro todo esto. Para todos lo es, pero quiero que sepan que yo me siento bien estando aquí. Kate para mí, más allá de todo, eras mi amiga y no me agrado perderte. Y Castle, Richard, en aquel entonces no eras mi persona favorita pero nunca dude que fueras una buena persona, y enserio, no me caes mal, incluso… he de confesar que comencé a leer tus libros.

-¿De verdad?

-Meg me los ha regalado.

- Tienes buen gusto, Meg.

Todos se ríen del comentario de Rick.

-Bien, ¿van a contarme cómo es que finalmente empezaron a salir ustedes dos?

Kate se sonríe y deja que Rick cuente ya que nota en su rostro que se muere de ganas de hacerlo.

-Hace un poco menos de dos años, invite a Kate a cenar por su cumpleaños. En verdad fue una cena de amigos, pero nos prometimos que alguna vez viajaríamos a Paris juntos, ya que Kate anhelaba con ir allí, era algo de su madre y ella… un año después de esa cena, Kate me dio el sí para ir de viaje. Y fuimos. En Paris poco a poco comenzamos a acercarnos, hasta que una noche concebimos a Paris. Claro que no sabíamos eso en aquel momento, pero a partir de aquel viaje todo cambio, nosotros cambiamos. Y una vez que supimos lo del embarazo todo se fue dando. Y aquí estamos.

-Me alegro que las cosas se les hayan dado. Brindemos por eso.

Todos chocan sus vasos.

-¿Y ustedes como se conocieron… cuando?

Kate temía preguntar eso ultimo pero lo hizo.

-Meg y yo nos conocimos hace un poco más de un año. En una conferencia medica en Washington.

-¿Eres medica también, Meg?

-No, soy intérprete. Mi padre es médico, y me había conseguido empleo para oficiar de intérprete en la conferencia, ya que los que hablarían en su mayoría eran de habla hispana.

-Meg me socorrió cuando un grupo de médicos argentinos, chilenos y colombianos me rodearon y no paraban de hacerme preguntas por un proyecto que presente, y yo no comprendía casi nada. Ella se acerco y comenzó a traducirme, y a responderles en español lo que yo les decía en ingles.

-Luego Josh me invito a cenar para compensarme. Y al regresar a Nueva York comencé a frecuentar la clínica, ya que mi padre trabaja allí también, seguimos saliendo hasta que nos comprometimos hace unos meses atrás.

-Y bueno ahora estamos esperando a Jared.

Josh le acaricia el vientre a Meg.

-Los felicito. Hacen una hermosa pareja.

Josh le sonríe a Kate.

La cena continua entre conversaciones y anécdotas. Luego comen el postre, y no mucho después, Josh y Meg se van.

Rick lava los platos y acomoda todo, mientras Kate alimenta a Paris, a su lado.

-¿No te parece insólito que cenemos con Josh y Meg? Es decir… no es que este mal, pero es raro. Es mi ex. Y yo lo deje. Y aunque no se lo hay dicho, él sabe que lo deje por ti.

-Sé que es extraño, Kate, pero creo que necesitaba hacer las paces con él. La última vez que nos habíamos visto no había sido en los mejores términos. Y no soy una persona que le gusta generar enemigos. Además, Josh es una buena persona. Siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver contigo.

Kate se sonríe.

-Tú eres el insólito, Rick. Por eso te amo tanto.

Rick se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios.

(Se que a muchos le pareció extra la aparición de Josh, pero creo que yo misma quería congeniarme con ese personaje que tanto deteste).


	16. Chapter 16

(Disculpen la tardanza… algunos problemas personales me han tenido un poco blockeada)

El tiempo pasa, la vida continua y así, Paris cumple sus primeros diez meses de vida…

Hace mucho tiempo que Rick no ha vuelto a hacer una gira para promocionar sus libros, y Paula, su publicista, ya se ha tornado demasiado insistente con que es hora de retomar las actividades que demandan seguían siendo un autor reconocido.

Lo cierto es que Rick no desea alejarse de su casa, de Kate, y de sus hijas. Pero su carrera como escritor ha sido siempre su motor conductor y no desea echarla a perder. Es por eso que acude a hablar con la persona que siempre lo ha aconsejado cuando él se encuentra en medio de esta clase de encrucijadas:

-Madre, ¿Tienes un segundo?

-Claro, Richard, solo estaba repasando un guion. Siéntate.

Rick se sienta frente a su madre en el living, ella deja lo que está haciendo y lo mira expectante.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?

-El tema es que Paula llamó, en realidad, viene llamándome desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiere que haga una gira para promocionar la re-edición de los libros de Nikki Heat… y lo cierto es que he estado evadiendo responderle.

-¿Y por qué eso?

-No sé qué hacer… Necesito hacer ese tour, pero a la vez no quiero irme de aquí. No quiero dejar a Kate, Paris, Alexis, tu…

-Richard hacer giras es parte de tu trabajo, el cual por cierto has abandonado un poco. Nosotras estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas. ¿De cuánto tiempo serán esas giras?

-En principio tres meses. Madre tu sabes lo que cambian los niños en ese tiempo, no quiero perderme dos meses de Paris. Cumplirá su primer año en ese tiempo.

-¿Has hablado de esto con Kate?

-No. Sé que ella va a impulsarme a ir.

-Hijo, mi consejo es que debes avanzar en tu trabajo no puedes estancarte, pero considerando que tus circunstancias han cambiado, es algo que debes hablar con Kate, ella es tu esposa, Richard, es con ella con quien debes tomar esta decisión.

Rick asiente.

-Creo que iré a la comisaria a ver a Kate… ¿Puedes cuidar a Paris? Alexis está llegando, luego ella la cuidara.

-Por supuesto que sí, querido. Ve.

Rick le da un beso en la frente a su madre, le arriba el carrito donde Paris está dormida, y luego se va.

En menos de veinte minutos, habiendo pasado por la tienda de cafés de camino, arriba a la comisaria. Todo está tranquilo allí, por lo cual debe ser día de papeleo. Se acerca hacia el escritorio de Kate, y allí esta ella inmiscuida en su computadora tipiando velozmente en su teclado.

Rick le extiende un café. Kate se sonríe y lo toma.

-Rick. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba pero realmente me alegro de verte. Esta mañana me fui muy temprano. Estabas dormido.

-Sí, es que anoche me quede hasta tarde intentando escribir algo.

Kate nota la seriedad inusual de él.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Y Paris?

-Ella está bien. Con mi mamá…. Kate, necesito hablar contigo… ¿Crees que puedes tomarte unos minutos o prefieres hablar por la noche?

-Claro que puedo tomarme unos minutos, y mas también. No hay caso aun. ¿Quiero salir de aquí, ir a dar una vuelta?

El asiente.

Ella toma su chaqueta y su café y salen de allí.

Luego de varios minutos caminando casi sin hablar, llegan a un parque y toman asiento en un banco.

-¿Qué sucede, Rick? Nunca te he visto tan serio y meditabundo.

-Sucede que me siento en una encrucijada, Kate.

-¿Respecto a…?

- El tema es que Paula quiere que vaya a una gira. Tres meses. Ya hace mucho que me lo vienen diciendo pero la he evadido, pero creo que no puedo ignorarla más, tengo que decirle algo.

Rick nota el repentino cambio en el rostro de ella. De expectante deviene en entristecido. Algo que él no se esperaba realmente.

-Bueno… es tu trabajo, así que debes ir.

-¿Eso piensas?

Kate asiente mientras intenta controlar las lágrimas que comienzan a arrimar a sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?

Ella se sonríe y luego vuelve a ponerse seria. Y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrerle las mejillas. Él la toma de una mano, con la otra seca las lágrimas de una mejilla y luego le da un beso suave en los labios.

-No me hagas caso, Rick… No es nada en verdad.

-Kate, nadie llora por nada, dime.

-Es que me siento en una encrucijada también… Deseo que hagas la gira, es tu trabajo, pero no quiero separarme de ti tanto tiempo. La realidad es que no nos hemos distanciado desde hace mucho y ya me he acostumbrado a estar juntos, y…

-Lo mismo es lo que me sucede a mí. No quiero alejarme de ustedes tanto tiempo. Kate, ya no puedo permanecer mucho sin verte como cuando no estábamos juntos, necesito verte cada día.

-No puedo pedirte que no hagas la gira, Rick. Seria egoísta de mi parte. Así que tienes que ir, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto.

-¿Kate… sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que vengas conmigo, y con Paris?

Kate no esperaba eso, y se queda mirándolo sin saber que responder.

-Se que tienes tu trabajo… pero tal vez, si tu quieres, Gates te de permiso… Ya sabemos que los chicos se manejan bien sin ti…

-No lo sé, Rick… ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá, Alexis?

-Mi madre está a punto de irse a Los Ángeles por un tiempo, y Alexis la acompañará para visitar a Meredith, y luego pronto irá a la Universidad. No quisiera dejarte sola con Paris…

-¿No piensas que seremos una contrariedad? Paris y yo.

-Jamás podrían serlo, Kate. El tiempo que estoy realmente trabajando en las giras es mínimo, tendremos mucho tiempo para darnos unas vacaciones en familia. ¿Qué dices?

Ella se sonríe.

-Hablare con Gates… Si me da permiso… iremos contigo.

El se sonríe.

-Perfecto.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un tiempo atrás que iría de gira con el mismísimo Richard Castle no me lo hubiera creído. Ni hablar de que me he casado con él, tengo una hermosa hija de él…

El la besa con ímpetu colocando una mano por detrás de la cabeza de ella.

-Y si alguien me hubiera dicho a mí que iba a casarme, tener una hija, irme de viaje… con la detective Beckett, le hubiera dicho que me estaba haciendo la más vil de las bromas, y que con las cosas del corazón no se juega.

Ella se sonríe y le devuelve el arrebatado beso que él le dio antes.

Luego se despiden, varias veces, y ella se encamina a la comisaria a continuar el papeleo y a pedirle el permiso a Gates, mientras él acude en persona a la editorial a hablar con Paula.

Por la noche, Rick prepara la cena para cuatro. Mientras Alexis sostiene a Paris, y Martha coloca las cosas en la mesa. En seguida llega Kate. Lo primero que hace es a la bebe. La sostiene fuerte entre sus brazos, y luego saluda al los demás.

Cenan en calma. Martha y Alexis anuncian que se irán a Los Ángeles en dos días. Rick le cuenta a su hija sobre la gira.

Después, mientras Kate lava la vajilla, Rick sostiene a Paris. Martha ha salido y Alexis está en su cuarto hablando con su madre por teléfono.

-¿Has hablado con Gates?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Me autoriza solo un mes, Rick. Es que entre Paris, los Hamptons, el embarazo, he estado mucho ausente en los últimos tiempos…

-Un mes es perfecto.

Kate no comprende.

-Pero… tu gira es de tres meses.

-Ya no. Ante mi falta de respuesta, Paula imaginando mis razones, organizó todo para una gira de exactamente un mes.

Kate se sonríe.

-Más perfecto imposible.

-Lo que no sabía es que la gira no es por los Estados Unidos…

-¿Y por donde es?

-Latinoamérica. Algunos países, entre ellos Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay, Chile, Colombia…

-¡Wow! ¿Todo eso en un solo mes?

-Son pocos días en cada sitio. Sé que será un poco ajetreado, sobre todo para Paris, pero podemos hacerlo. Sera divertido.

-Lo haremos, Rick. Yo se que juntos podemos cualquier cosa.

-Pasaremos por el pediatra para consultar por los recaudos que debamos tomar… E iremos de compras, Latinoamérica tiene diferente clima que aquí.

-¿Y cuando debemos irnos?

-En una semana. ¿Está bien?

-Genial. Será toda una aventura.

-Ya lo creo… La musa y el escritor, junto a… la pequeña musita, juntos en un tour por Latinoamérica… Solo decirlo ya suena increíble.

Ambos ríen. Y Rick se acerca a ella, mientras con una mano sostiene a Paris con la otra abraza a Kate.


	17. Chapter 17

Todo está listo para finalmente ir de gira…

Hace dos días han despedido a Martha y Alexis, que se han ido a Los Ángeles. Alexis no estaba del todo contenta de irse, hubiera preferido acompañarlos a la gira. Ya que sabe que por más que ama a su madre, nunca disfruta del todo el tiempo que pasa con ella. No comparten los mismos gustos, ni temas de conversación, ni casi nada. Por suerte Martha ha acordado con ella acompañarla lo más que pueda mientras no este trabajando.

Kate ha dejado todo ordenado en el trabajo. De todos modos sabe que Ryan y Esposito podrán manejarse solos a la perfección.

Rick y Kate han ido al pediatra con Paris, y todo está en orden, solo les ha aconsejado no exponerla a grandes cambios de temperatura, cuidarle los oídos durante los viajes en avión, y otros consejos de ese estilo. Y le ha dado algunas vacunas necesarias.

Ya han preparado el equipaje. Paula se ha encargado de hacer todas las reservaciones correspondientes, y de armar la agenda para el mes entero que durará la gira por parte de Latinoamérica. Ella los acompañará en el viaje. Y Kate ha cuestionado un poco a Rick sobre otras giras donde él ha ido solo con Paula. Él le contó que ellos han tenido un affaire durante una gira, pero que no fue nada realmente importante y no volvió a suceder.

Es lunes por la mañana, y Paula hace que el portero les avise a Kate y a Rick que llegó a recogerlos. En menos de cinco minutos, Rick acarreando el equipaje y Kate sosteniendo a Paris, salen del edificio. Colocan todo en el taxi, suben a bordo y se van hacia el aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, realizan todo el papeleo, despachan el equipaje y esperan a que su vuelo directo a Bogotá, Colombia, sea anunciado por altoparlante.

Casi una hora después, finalmente su vuelo es comunicado y abordan el avión.

El viaje es tranquilo. La mayor parte del tiempo Kate aprovecha a dormir ya que Paris también duerme. Rick repasa un poco el itinerario de la gira. Y Paula escucha música con los auriculares puestos.

En aproximadamente cinco horas y media se encuentran en el aeropuerto de Bogotá. Luego de recoger el equipaje se toman un taxi hasta el hotel. Al recorrer la ciudad de camino a donde se alojaran, vislumbran la hermosura del sitio, es una ciudad que parece estar abrazada por montañas, es una mezcla de modernidad e historia, algunas partes parecen una verdadera máquina del tiempo que te transporta a la época colonial.

Finalmente llegan a un hotel bellísimo y lujoso, llamado "Radisson Royal Bogotá". Paula acude a la recepción en busca de las llaves correspondientes, mientras Rick y Kate admiran el lugar. Luego, Paula les entrega a ellos su tarjeta magnética para entrar en la habitación, y ella se dirige a la suya. Además les avisa que tienen reservaciones para almorzar en el restaurante del hotel en media hora. Kate no está acostumbrada a que alguien le lleve la agenda, y comienza a molestarle un poco que Paula dirija todo.

Kate, Rick y Paris son conducidos al segundo piso por ascensor, ingresan a su habitación y Rick le da algo de propina al joven que los acompaño con las maletas. Después cierra la puerta. Recorren la inmensa habitación, la cual posee incluso una cuna para Paris. No estarán más que dos días allí por lo cual no acomodan demasiado sus cosas.

Luego de cambiarle los pañales a Paris, descienden hasta el restaurante del hotel donde ya Paula aguarda por ellos. Almuerzan algo liviano que Paula ya había ordenado en su nombre, lo cual le agrega según Kate otro punto en su contra, mientras les cuenta sobre el itinerario del día y les avisa que el día siguiente es libre hasta la noche cuando volaran hacia Brasil.

Después de almorzar, regresan a la habitación para cambiarse de atuendos. Kate no puede contener mas las ganas de hablar sobre Paula de nuevo, es una mujer que no congenia demasiado con ella y la está volviendo loca. Mientras Rick se abotona la camisa, Kate se sienta sobre la cama a buscar ropa en la maleta de Paris.

-Rick…

Él la mira. Ya había notado que ella venia maquinando algo en su interior.

-¿Es necesario realmente que Paula controle todo? ¿Hasta nuestro menú para el almuerzo?

-Ella siempre hizo eso. Es mi publicista, Kate, y en las giras ella siempre ha manejado todo. No lo sé, nunca lo pensé como algo malo.

-No es que sea algo malo, pero me inquieta un poco. Está bien que maneje todo lo relacionado a la gira en sí, pero hay cosas que no le conciernen.

-Me parece que lo que sucede es que no te agrada ella, y por eso te molestas esas cosas.

-Sinceramente… No, no me agrada demasiado. Es muy controladora, mandona, autosuficiente… no sé, es irritante.

-No la conoces. Paula es buena persona, solo está haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Por qué la defiendes todo el tiempo?

-No la defiendo.

-Sí, lo haces.

-Kate, hablaré con ella para que intente no intervenir en algunas cosas. ¿Está bien?

-Bien.

Luego cada uno continúa con sus cosas sin hablarse. Al finalizar sin dirigen al vestíbulo del hotel, aun en silencio donde Paula ya esta esperándolos.

En seguida, suben a un vehículo que aguarda por ellos y son conducidos hasta una de las sucursales de la Librería Nacional que se encuentra dentro de un centro comercial en medio de la ciudad.

Bajan del coche, Paula abona el viaje. Suben por escalera al primer piso del centro comercial hasta la librería. En el exterior del sitio se encuentra una larga fila de, en su mayoría mujeres, aguardando para entrar. Todas llevan en mano alguno de los libros de Castle. Rick se sonríe y saluda a todas antes de entrar al sitio. Kate por su parte se siente intimidada al ver tantas mujeres excitadas al verlo a él.

En el interior de la librería, el dueño del lugar, un señor petizo y gordito, de largos bigotes y de cabeza calva, que se introduce a sí mismo como Andrés Medrano, los recibe amablemente y los conduce hasta el sitio donde realizaran todo.

Han ambientado un espacio de la librería. Varias pilas de los libros de Castle, sillas para la gente, un atril para que Rick realice la lectura, y luego un escritorio para que se disponga para la firma de libros.

Luego de que Paula le de algunas indicaciones tanto a Rick como al señor Medrano, permiten el acceso de la gente y todo comienza.

El publico toma asiento, y algunas otras personas se quedan de pie. Kate se coloca casi al fondo con Paris en brazos. Paula se posiciona a un lateral. El señor Medrano anuncia a Rick, todos aplauden y él se instala detrás del atril. Sonriente y jubiloso, galante y un poco presuntuoso de sí mismo, tal como Kate lo conoció.

Rick saluda a los presentes, hace algunas bromas tontas que todos acompañan riéndose, les agradece por estar allí y por elegirlo como autor. Les menciona la presencia de su esposa e hija en el sitio, todos giran a mirar a Kate, quien se pone colorada. Luego procede a leer uso párrafos de Heat Wave. Al finalizar les comunica que armen una fila así proceden a la firma de libros de modo ordenado.

Rick, sentado detrás del escritorio, pasa más de dos horas firmado libros y tomándose fotografías. Incluso algunas jóvenes quisieron sacarte fotos también con Kate por ser la inspiración de los libros, y ella tímidamente accedió.

A las siete de la tarde, Kate, Rick, Paris y Paula dejaron el centro comercial en un nuevo taxi de regreso al hotel.

Rick se excusa dirigiéndose al cuarto para llamar a Alexis y se lleva a Paris para cambiarle los pañales. Mientras Kate prefiere ir al restaurante del hotel a tomar un café. Paula la acompaña.

Apenas toman asiento ambas mujeres se sienten algo tensas entre sí. Ordenan sus respectivos cafés. Envían mensajes de texto. Todo en silencio. Hasta que Paula decide romper el hielo:

-Kate, querida, por favor dime lo que piensas. Sé que estas molesta conmigo. Lo percibo.

-A decir verdad, Paula, sí, estoy algo incomoda contigo.

-Te escucho.

-Es solo que… no sé cómo eran antes las giras, pero no me agrada que lo controles todo. Está bien que organices el trabajo, pero creo innecesario que también pienses por nosotros lo que vamos a comer y beber, lo que debemos hacer en el tiempo libre, el taxi que debemos tomar… todo.

-Pensé que facilitaba las cosas. Es la costumbre. Siempre fue así.

-Tal vez con Rick funcionaba así, pero no conmigo. Lo siento, pero sinceramente me molesta.

-Bien, procurare tenerlo en cuenta, Kate. No quiero molestarte. Yo sé lo que Rick siente por ti, y sé que estás incluso antes que su carrera en su vida, entonces no quiero importunarte, ya que eso acabaría importunándome a mí.

-No deseo meterme en la gira, pero si Rick quiso que viniera y yo quise venir, entonces no deseo tampoco sentirme una intrusa, necesito nuestros espacios, más allá del trabajo en sí.

Paula asiente y bebe su café. No vuelve a hablar. Kate finaliza su café y se dirige a su habitación. Paula hace lo mismo unos segundos después.

Kate no le cuenta nada a Rick sobre la conversación con Paula. Pero él percibe que algo sucedió, y decide de todos modos no preguntar. Le sugiere a Kate cenar en el cuarto, a solas, y ella acepta. Así que alrededor de las ocho de la noche pasadas, el servicio de cuarto arriba con la cena.

Comen mayormente en silencio, salvo por algunos comentarios sobre lo acontecido en la librería.

Luego, se preparan para ir a dormir. Paris ya está dormida en la cuna.

Rick se acuesta primero. Pero enseguida Kate se recuesta a su lado colocando su cabeza sobre un hombro de él.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?

-Pasear un poco hasta la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Así son las giras, un poco precipitadas. Dos días aquí, dos allí.

-¿Paula planeo nuestro paseo?

El se sonríe porque era una pregunta que se veía venir.

-No. Yo lo planee.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Mañana lo sabrás.

Y así se quedan dormidos.

Antes de las nueve de la mañana, Kate se despierta con el llanto de Paris. La toma en brazos, la alimenta, le cambia los pañales y luego la cambia de ropa.

Rick se despierta, se pega un baño y se viste. Después cuida de Paris hasta que Kate se aliste para ir a desayunar.

En el restaurante del hotel se encuentran con Paula. Desayunan juntos y luego Paula se excusa con que debe hacer varios llamados telefónicos y se va a su cuarto. Pero tanto Kate como Rick saben que es solo un pretexto para dejarlos solos.

Unos instantes después, Kate, Rick y Paris se suben a un autobús en la puerta del hotel y se dirigen al barrio de La Candelaria. Un sitio recordatorio de la época colonial lleno de historia en su arquitectura y ambiente. Allí pasan todo el día. Recorriendo. Comprando algunas artesanías. Almorzando.

A las cinco de la tarde regresan al hotel. Se cambian de ropa y preparan todo para partir hacia el próximo destino: Brasil.


	18. Chapter 18

El viaje de Bogotá a la ciudad de San Pablo en Brasil no fue demasiado largo. Arriban al aeropuerto por la madrugada y un vehículo ya los está aguardando para conducirlos al hotel "Tivoli".

Nuevamente el sitio es totalmente lujoso. Kate cree innecesario ir a esos hoteles, pero no desea seguir criticando las decisiones de Paula. Pero Rick no pasa desapercibidas las miradas y muecas que ella realiza cada vez que algo no le agrada. Así que una vez en su habitación, mientras él acomoda algunas cosas y Kate ya está en la cama, decide sacar el tema.

-Kate… No debes disimular.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Paula.

-No disimulo. Ya hable con ella. No es más un problema, Rick. Lo juro. Eran solo tonterías mías.

-¿Y por qué será que no te creo?

El se sienta a su lado en la cama.

-Kate te conozco. Conozco cada uno de tus gestos, miradas… Sé que aun hay cosas que te molestan.

-Perdóname, Rick. No lo hago apropósito. Es solo que me parece que todo lo que elige es demasiado presuntuoso. Los mejores hoteles, las mejores habitaciones, los mejores restaurantes, los mejores menús… se que tú tienes dinero, comprendo que seas una persona pública, pero esas cosas nunca han sido realmente parte de nuestra relación. Siento que no encajo en estos lugares. Es por eso que me sorprendí tanto cuando en Paris elegiste aquel hotel. Estaba fuera de tus estándares, y me alegraba que hayas elegido un sitio más acogedor, y no estos hoteles todos lujosos.

-Tal vez debí reorganizar la gira cuando supe que tu y Paris me acompañarían. Lo que sucede es que nunca antes me habían cuestionado esto. Alexis y mi madre van a cualquier sitio, y además conoces a mi mamá, a ella le gusta lo glamoroso. Y a mí me da lo mismo. Tal vez antes no, pero ahora no me importan esas cosas.

-Estoy hecha un desastre, Rick. No sé que me sucede. Me la paso criticando todo, perdóname por favor, sé que estoy siendo bastante quisquillosa.

-No debes pedirme perdón, Kate. Son cosas que aprendemos de nosotros, no tiene nada de malo. Y además, quisquillosa o no aún te amo.

Él le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti.

Rick la besa dulcemente en los labios y luego se acomoda en la cama para dormir.

Al otro día, a las nueve de la mañana suena la alarma despertadora del teléfono de Rick. Él despierta a Kate con un beso en la mejilla. Paris ya esta despierta pero tranquila recostada en una cuna de madera al lado de la cama.

Ambos se alistan, acuden al comedor a desayunar y enseguida les avisan que el coche que tienen reservado ya los está esperando.

Esta vez, Paula decidió desayunar sola más temprano y adelantarse yendo al sitio donde Rick firmara libros y hará su lectura. Kate sabe que lo hizo para darles espacio, y procura agradecérselo luego. Si le sale hacerlo.

En veinte minutos arriban al Centro Cultural San Pablo y enseguida una joven los acompaña hasta la biblioteca del sitio. Allí Paula los recibe y les presenta a Fabiana, la directora del sitio, una mujer muy bella y provocativa de saltones ojos azulados que contrastan con su tez parda y su cabello negro azabache.

En la biblioteca ya hay una gran cantidad de personas sentadas aguardando que todo comience. Fabiana introduce a Rick de un modo muy elocuente, que causa ciertos celos en Kate que presencia todo desde un lateral, junto a Paris y a Paula. Luego, él se para delante de la gente y comienza a hablar, a leer fragmentos que la gente solicita y luego firma libros.

Mientras Rick firma libros, Kate junta coraje para agradecerle a Paula el gesto de dejarlos solos en la mañana.

-Paula… yo quería agradecerte por… tu sabes… darnos un poco de espacio a Rick y a mí. Y pedirte disculpas por haber sido un poco rabiosa estos días.

Paula la mira sonriente.

-No hay nada que agradecer, querida. Me cuesta acomodarme a que las giras ya no serán como antes, a que Rick no es el de antes y que ahora tiene una esposa y otra hija más. Será cuestión de tiempo. Pero yo no deseo incomodarte. Ya te he dicho antes.

Kate asiente, y luego no vuelven a hablar.

Una vez que Rick termina sus labores del día, regresan al hotel, almuerzan y luego van los tres a recorrer un poco la ciudad, mientras Paula decide ir a la pileta del hotel. Luego de recorrer un poco, Kate, Rick y Paris finalmente terminan en una de las paradisiacas playas de San Pablo. Hace calor pero no están realmente vestidos para la playa, pero de todos modos se sientan sobre la cálida arena a contemplar el mar.

-Este sitio es realmente sorprendente.

- Sim, é incrível.

Kate se sonríe.

-¿Y eso? ¿Ahora hablas portugués?

-Soy un hombre de muchos talentos.

-¿Y qué es lo que me dijiste?

-Dije que sí, es increíble.

-¿Y que mas sabes decir?

-No mucho más que eso.

Ambos ríen.

Permanecen un instante en silencio y luego Rick vuelve a hablar:

-Hay algo más que se decir… Você é a mulher mais bonita entre todas as mulheres. Eu te amo.

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Eu também te amo.

Él la besa en los labios y se separan al oír una vocecita balbucear algo. Paris los mira y se sonríe. Y entre varios balbuceos sin sentido dice "Ma" y al instante dice "Pa".

Kate y Rick la miran sin poder creerlo, aun es tan pequeña que no se esperaban eso. Tan solo tiene un poco más de diez meses. Ambos se sonríen y sollozan. Paris no vuelve a repetir aquello, pero los dos están seguros de haberlo oído.

Cuando comienza a caer el sol deciden regresar al hotel. Pero esta vez en vez de llamar al coche que los viene transportando desde que llegaron, deciden tomar un autobús.

En el hotel, se dirigen a la habitación, y preparan el baño para Paris. Luego, los dos la bañan juntos arrodillados junto a la bañera. Paris balbucea y sonríe. Al finalizar de bañarla, Rick y Kate terminan casi bañados también. Entonces deciden recostar a la bebe y tomar un baño relajante juntos mientras disfrutan de una copa de vino.

-¿Realmente ella dijo "ma" y "pa", verdad?

-Sí, lo hizo.

-Nuestra hija es extraordinaria.

Ella se sonríe.

-Me encanta oírte decir "nuestra hija".

-A mi me encanta decirlo.

Y así, Kate recostada sobre Rick, y él sobre la bañera, se quedan durante unos instantes, en silencio. Luego salen del agua, y se preparan para dormir. Aunque antes de verdaderamente contraer el sueño, se besan, acarician y acaban haciendo el amor.

A la mañana siguiente se despiertan con el balbucear de Paris, uno en brazos del otro, y sumamente descansados. Rick le da un beso en los labios y luego se levanta a tomar a Paris en brazos. Él aguarda a que Kate se aliste, y luego intercambian posiciones. Ella toma a Paris, y él se viste.

Luego del desayuno, esta vez junto a Paula, se dirigen a una de las librerías más bellas de la ciudad "Da Vila", la cual tiene un increíble diseño arquitectónico, dos amplios pisos, numerosas estanterías, y un espacio creado para que los clientes puedan relajarse y leer en cómodos sillones, mecedoras y butacas.

Mientras Kate toma asiento en uno de los sillones y le enseña a Paris un pequeño librito lleno de dibujitos que al presionarlos emiten sonido, Paula y Rick conversan con Fabio y Sandy Robledo, un matrimonio joven que regenta el lugar. Conversan sobre las ventas, la arquitectura y sobre literatura. Luego, un empleado, Eduardo, se acerca a ellos y les avisa que la gente aguarda en fila para entrar. Fabio le da la orden de que los haga pasar para que se acomoden en el espacio de los sillones y demás.

Luego de unos instantes, Rick ya se encuentra inmerso en la lectura de un capitulo de Naked Heat. Y después procede a firmar libros y sacarse fotos.

Fabio y Sandy los han invitado a cenar en agradecimiento de la visita, por lo cual por la noche se dirigen los cuatro a la casa del matrimonio en las afueras de la ciudad. Una hermosa vivienda pintada de amarillo pastel circundada por un florido jardín.

Disfrutan de una agradable velada, y todos quedan impresionados cuando Kate les cuenta que ella es detective de homicidios, y quieren saberlo todo sobre su trabajo. Rick no puede evitar aportar comentarios a cada cosa que Kate les cuenta. Todos ríen y disfrutan de a reunión hasta la madrugada, cuando Paula sugiere regresar al hotel.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana cada cual ya se encuentra listo para dormir, luego de haber acomodado sus pertenencias ya que pasando el mediodía tienen un avión que tomar rumbo a Argentina.


	19. Chapter 19

Por la tarde arriban al aeropuerto internacional de Ezeiza en Buenos Aires, Argentina. El lugar esta colmado de gente que viene y que va. Rick y Paula se hacen cargo del equipaje mientras Kate los aguarda en a un costado con Paris dormida en brazos.

A Rick le parece increíble que en el tiempo que perduran dentro del aeropuerto, tres personas le piden un autógrafo. El no pensaba que tan lejos de casa alguien pudiera reconocerlo.

Al salir de allí, se suben a un taxi que los lleva por autopista hacia Puerto Madero. Una zona residencial y turística, que antiguamente solía ser el puerto de Buenos Aires, hoy día es sitio de restaurantes, discotecas, hoteles, sedes bancarias que circundan el rio por el cual circulan algunos yates, veleros, lanchas y ocasionalmente amarra algún buque más grande o un crucero.

Ellos se alojan en el Hilton, uno de los hoteles más grandes y de resonancia mundial. Al llegar a la puerta, Kate queda impresionada por la belleza del sitio. Paula arregla todo en recepción y luego se dirigen a sus habitaciones en el tercer piso mientras dos jóvenes los ayudan con las maletas.

Siguen la misma rutina de siempre. Desempacar algunas cosas. Cambiarse de atuendos. Pero esta vez no tienen trabajo en el día, por lo cual saldrán de paseo. Paula quiso sorprenderlos, y un poco reconciliarse con Kate, por lo tanto les arreglo una excursión por la ciudad y se ofreció a cuidar de Paris. Kate dudo un poco al comienzo, pero luego Rick la convenció de que sería divertido y que confiaran en Paula.

Luego de tomar café y comer algo en el restaurante del hotel, Kate le da una serie de recomendaciones a Paula, acomoda a Paris en un carrito de paseo, le da un beso en la frente, lo mismo hace Rick, y se van.

Un taxi los conduce hasta la parada cero del Buenos Aires Bus, un ómnibus color amarillo, gris y blanco, de dos pisos y sin techo que recorre las zonas más trascendentes de la ciudad.

La parada cero queda en la intersección de las calles Diagonal Norte y Florida. Allí Kate y Rick descienden del taxi y se arriman a un grupo de gente, de distintas nacionalidades, que aguardan el autobús.

-Todo esto es tan extraño.

- Fue un lindo gesto de Paula.

-Sí. No digo que no. Pero… ¿No se siente raro? Estar aquí, en medio de un lugar desconocido y tan alejado de Nueva York, donde casi nadie habla inglés… es diferente a Paris porque aquella es una ciudad tan conocida, y Buenos Aires… bueno, yo no sé nada de aquí.

-Es un poco extraño… pero tiene su encanto creo. Ahí viene el bus.

Al instante el autobús se arrima a la parada y todos los pasajeros van subiendo en el mientras pasan su tarjeta electrónica en el lector, lo cual les da acceso al recorrido, y un guía les entrega un folleto sobre la excursión. Kate y Rick suben y se ubican en la parte de arriba del bus, la parte sin techo, al fondo.

Hay varios jóvenes guías que hablan primero en español y luego en ingles. Luego cada asiento cuenta con auriculares y pequeñas pantallas que van repitiendo lo que los guías cuentan en varios idiomas a elección de cada pasajero. Puede ser francés, portugués, alemán, chino y en otros idiomas también.

El ómnibus parte de allí y se dirige a la parada número 1, Plaza de mayo. Una de las guías les cuenta que dicha plaza es un sitio fundacional de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, que data de 1884, en su entorno se encuentran varios monumentos y edificios históricos, tales como el Cabildo, la Catedral metropolitana, la casa central del Banco de la Nación, y la casa Rosada donde reside el poder ejecutivo de la nación.

-En cada uno de estos lugares me imagino algo que escribir. Lo mismo me pasó en Colombia y Brasil. Ni hablar en Paris. Creo que alguna vez podríamos dedicarnos a viajar por el mundo y escribir nuestras aventuras.

-Sí, Rick, cuando nos jubilemos y no haya nada más para hacer.

-¿Y qué gracia va a tener en ese momento? Vamos a ser dos viejos.

-Nadie dijo que hay que jubilarse siendo viejos. Además tú no necesitas jubilarte en verdad. Y yo pienso hacerlo antes de que me releguen a trabajos de escritorio por la edad, no voy a pasar por eso.

El recorrido continúa. La parada numero dos es Plaza Congreso, donde además de estar ubicado el edificio del Congreso Nacional hay varias estatuas y monumentos. Los guías adentras a los pasajeros un poco en la historia Argentina.

Desde allí, se dirigen a la parada tres, San Telmo. Uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad. Allí pasan por la Iglesia de Belén, el mercado de San Telmo, una feria de antigüedades y una antigua tanguera.

-¿Qué dices, Kate, te animas a bailar tango?

-No te imagino a ti bailando tango. He oído que es un baile bastante difícil, muy sensual y preciso.

- Yo soy sensual.

Kate se ríe.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿No te parezco sensual?

-Tienes lo tuyo, Rick.

Varias personas, las que entienden inglés, han dejado de prestarle atención a lo que los guías cuentan para prestarle atención a la conversación de Kate y Rick.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? Tu eres sensual, Kate. Yo también quiero serlo.

-No lo sé, me cuesta pensarte de ese modo, Rick, pero no quiere decir que no lo seas. Para mi eres sexy.

-Sexy y sensual no es lo mismo.

Kate se ruboriza al ver que tanta gente los mira con atención.

-Luego lo discutimos, Rick. No es el momento.

-Dime que soy sensual y no toco más el tema.

Ella se sonríe.

Una mujer coreana, algo enojada le dice: -Díselo de una vez así seguimos con la excursión.

Mientras otra mujer, algo mayor, brasilera, le comenta en voz alta a su amiga: -Para mí es sensual.

Kate se siente en un aprieto incomodo y mira a Rick con cara de "esta me las pagaras".

-Rick, eres sensual. ¿Conforme?

El se sonríe.

-Conforme.

Varias personas aplauden. Kate quiere esfumarse del autobús. En cambio Rick se siente a sus anchas habiendo conseguido la atención de casi todos los que los rodean, y encima habiendo logrado que Kate admita que es sensual delante de todos.

El recorrido sigue hacia el barrio de La Boca, donde pasan por las paradas 4, 5 y 6. Estadio Boca Juniors, El estaño 1880 y Caminito, respectivamente.

Luego, notan que están regresando hacia la zona del hotel, y recorren las paradas 7 y 8, Madero Este y Puerto Madero.

Continúan por distintas paradas, hasta llegar a la parada 11 que es el Malba. El museo de Arte Latinoamericano. Parada 12, el rosedal. Un sitio lleno de rosales, con un lago, rodeado de un increíble bosque y espacios verdes. Kate queda encantada con ese sitio, en cierto aspecto le recuerda a Central Park.

-Si tenemos tiempo quisiera venir aquí. Podríamos hacer un picnic como en Paris.

-Y andar en patines. O en bote. O en aquellas bicicletas de dos personas. O en canoa. O…

-…Pareces un niño, Rick.

-Soy un niño grande.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Lo dices como algo bueno o algo malo?

-No, no, no comenzare otra discusión aquí. Por favor no me hagas pasar por lo mismo.

Rick ríe.

-Estaba bromeando, Kate.

Ella se sonríe y lo golpea juguetonamente en el hombro. Luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

Parada 13, campo de Polo. Parada 14, Barrio Chino.

-Este sitio me agrada. Me da hambre. Me recuerda que hace bastante que no como comida china.

-Veremos si podemos cenar comida chica, ¿quieres?

-Me encantaría.

Parada 15, un museo. Parada 16, barrio Las Cañitas. Lleno de restaurantes modernos, casas, discotecas, una feria artesanal, bares, tiendas de ropa de diseño. Parada 17, el Jardín Zoológico.

-Si Paris fuera más grade podríamos traerla aquí. Estoy segura que le encantaría.

-Cuando sea más grande la traemos. Aquí o a algún otro zoológico. Incluso montare en elefante con ella.

Kate ríe.

-Niño grande.

Parada 18, Recoleta. Parada 19, La Biela. Parada 20, Teatro Colon. El guía les cuenta que es uno de los teatros de Ópera más importantes del mundo entero por su tamaño, acústica y trayectoria, comparable a la Opera de Paris. Donde han pasado distinguidas figuras del canto, la danza y el teatro.

-Cuando era pequeña quise ser bailarina clásica.

-Nunca me lo contaste.

-Te enseñare unas fotografías. Era realmente pequeña, no tenía más de 5 o 6 años. Había visto una película en la televisión y me había quedado fascinada por las bailarinas. Mi mamá me compro las mayas rosadas, el tutu de tul rosado, las zapatillas. Me inscribió en una academia. Habré durado medio año hasta que otra película me llevo a querer ser doctora así que abandone todo lo de bailarina para comenzar a usar una bata blanca y un estetoscopio de plástico para curar a mis muñecas.

Rick se sonríe.

-Estoy ansioso por ver esas fotografías. Te mostrare unas también. Algo embarazosas. Serás la primera en verlas, luego de Alexis y mi madre. Son de cuando iba con mi madre de gira con las obras de teatro. Participe en algunas, hasta que a los once años decidí dejar de hacer el ridículo.

-Ahora yo soy la ansiosa.

Finalmente, el autobús se detiene nuevamente en la parada cero, y los guías agradecen a todos y dan por finalizado el recorrido.

Todos deciden y comienzan a dispersarse.

La mujer coreana que antes había acotado enojada vuelve a dirigirse a ellos.

-Tal para cual. No paran de hablar. Ninguno de los dos. Ya veo porque están juntos.

Y luego se aleja malhumorada hablándole en coreano al marido.

Kate y Rick se ríen y se abrazan. Luego se dan un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué piensas si caminamos hacia el hotel en vez de ir en taxi?

-No tenemos ni idea a donde estamos, Kate. Y esta oscureciendo.

-Por favor, Rick. Es un día tan hermoso. El clima es estupendo. Preguntemos. Tal vez no estamos tan alejados.

-Bien. Vamos.

Él la toma de la mano y caminan hacia una pareja que estaba en el autobús con ellos y que los han odio hablar en inglés.

-Discúlpenme, ¿Sabrían decirnos si el hotel Hilton está muy lejos de aquí?

-Son unas cuantas cuadras.

-¿Piensan que llegaremos caminando?

-Pienso que sí.

El hombre les indica el camino y les aconseja detener un taxi si llegaran a perderse. Rick y Kate les agradecen a la pareja, que se despiden diciéndoles que se llaman Jonathan y Valery, y que son de Londres.

Rick y Kate comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano siguiendo las indicaciones. En el camino se compran un helado y se detienen en algunos negocios, como por ejemplo uno que vende recuerdos en donde se compran remeras, dulces y algunas otras chucherías. También se detienen en una tienda de sombreros y Rick insiste en comprarse uno.

Cuando finalmente arriban al hotel ya es de noche, y ellos llegan cargados de bolsas. Paula los recibe un poco histérica pero intenta disimular.

- No pensé que era tan largo el recorrido en autobús.

-Discúlpanos por la tardanza es que decidimos venir caminando y nos detuvimos a comprar algunas cosas.

-Sí, ya veo.

-Esto es para ti.

Rick le extiende una bolsa a Paula. Ella mira el contenido.

-¿Eso es un sombrero?

-Sí. ¿No es genial?

Paula mira sin comprender el entusiasmo de Rick.

-Rick le compro sombrero a todo el mundo. Incluso a Paris.

-No sé porque no me sorprende. En una gira hace unos cuantos años fuimos a Canadá y Richard compró camisetas con la bandera de aquel país para todo el mundo. En fin, chicos, estoy exhausta. La bebe no paró de llorar. Menos mal que en el restaurant me aconsejaron mezclar un poco de miel en su leche. Les aseguro que fue mágico. Hace media hora que se quedo dormida. Me voy a mi cuarto. Nos vemos mañana para trabajar. Adiós.

Paula se retira hacia el ascensor. Rick carga todas las bolsas, Kate toma a Paris en brazos y le besa la frente.

-Rick… creo que tiene fiebre.

Rick besa la frente de Paris también.

-Sí, esta afiebrada. Vayamos a la habitación, dejo todo esto y voy en busca de un doctor.

Kate está preocupada. Rick, al ya haber pasado muchas cosas con Alexis, toma las cosas con más calma.

Luego de dejar todo en el cuarto, Kate se sienta sobre la cama con Paris en brazos mientras Rick vuelve a bajar al lobby en busca de ayuda.

Quince minutos más tarde, vuelve a la habitación con una médica y un medico que trabajan para el hotel. Dra. Herrera y Dr. Sáenz. Ellos revisan a la bebe y le toman la temperatura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta con temperatura efectivamente, pero leve. Lo que sucede es que la bebe tiene un principio de varicela.

-¿Varicela? ¿Y cómo pudo agarrarse varicela? Nosotros la cuidamos…

-…No es producto de un descuido, señora. Es bastante común en los niños. No es nada grave.

-Como dice en doctor. Solo deben mantenerla en reposo, de ser posible sin salir a la calle, hidrátenla bien. Es muy pequeña para medicar. Va a llorar un poco por la picazón. En ese caso le dan un baño para aliviarla. Serán unos días.

-Y cualquier cosa nos vuelven a llamar.

-Muchas gracias.

Rick despide a los doctores y cierra la puerta.

-Kate, no te asustes, no es nada grave, como los doctores dijeron. Alexis tuvo varicela cuando era niña, yo también.

-Yo no.

-¿No has tenido varicela?

-No sé, creo que no.

-Puedes contagiarte. Tal vez será mejor si…

-…no, Rick. No importa si me contagio. No voy a alejarme de Paris.

Rick sabe que sería en vano intentar convencerla de lo contrario.

Esa noche, cenan en el cuarto, Rick consiguió que les traigan comida China. Luego le dan un baño a Paris y la cambian con ropa limpia.

Rick recuesta a la beba sobre su pecho, y así se quedan dormidos los tres.

Al otro día, desayunan en el cuarto. Y luego Rick se alista para ir a trabajar. Kate se quedara allí con Paris.

-Regresare lo antes que pueda, Kate. Cualquier cosa me llamas o sino llamas a recepción y ellos llamaran a los doctores.

-No te preocupes, Rick. Estaremos bien. Lamento no poder acompañarte.

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego.

Rick besa a Kate y a Paris y luego se va.

Kate enciende el televisor y se recuesta en la cama con Paris encima de ella.

Por otro lado, Rick se encuentra con Paula en la recepción, le cuenta sobre el estado de Paris, Paula le comenta que menos mal que ya ha padecido de varicela, luego se suben a un taxi y se van.

Pronto llegan a una calle concurrida, descienden del taxi y caminan hacia una calle lateral que es peatonal. Allí ingresan en una librería llamada El Ateneo.

Como anteriormente, Rick lee fragmentos de sus libros. Firma autógrafos, se toma fotografías y luego se retira.

Almuerza con Paula en el patio de comidas de una inmensa galería llamada Galerías Pacifico.

-Bien, Richard, mañana tenemos otro día de trabajo, y luego tenemos que ir a Uruguay, pero es probable que Kate y Paris no puedan ir…

-…¿No se puede posponer?

-Lamentablemente no. Allá tenemos lectura y firma, y además nos invitaron a la inauguración de una biblioteca y desean que tengas los honores de cortar la banda de inauguración junto a los dueños. No podemos fallar.

-Hablare con Kate. Tal vez lo mejor sea que ellas se queden aquí. Será solo una noche solas después de todo.

-Así es. Además no estaremos tan lejos. Son un poco más de dos horas cruzando el rio en barco, será una en avión. Chile tal vez si pueda postergarse unos días. Lo arreglare.

Luego de almorzar, Rick regresa al hotel, aunque antes pasa por algunos sitios, mientras Paula se dirige a Buquebus a retirar los pasajes del buque que los llevara a Montevideo, Uruguay.

Rick entra al cuarto y se encuentra con Paris dormida en el centro de la cama, y Kate parada mirando por la ventana. Deja unas bolsas sobre una silla, y se dirige hacia ella, la abraza por detrás y le da un beso en el cuello.

-Hola, hermosa.

Kate se gira en el abrazo.

-Tengo varicela, Rick. Me descubrí las primeras pústulas hace un rato. Mira.

Kate le enseña los hombros y la panza.

-Era previsible, Kate. La varicela es contagiosa.

-Siento mucho todo esto.

-No tienes porque, Kate. No es culpa de nadie. Son cosas que pasan.

-Pero todo esto entorpece la gira. Tienes que ir a Uruguay, y luego a Chile.

-Nada se entorpece. Estuve hablando con Paula. Uruguay no puede ser postergado, pero Chile tal vez sí. Lo solucionaremos, Kate.

Ella asiente.

-¿Como haremos?

-Mañana cumpliré mis compromisos aquí. Luego iré con Paula a Uruguay. Acabo de enterarme que es realmente cerca, menos de tres horas de aquí. Será solo una noche allí y volveré. Luego nos quedaremos aquí hasta que mejoren. ¿Qué piensas?

-Lo único que pienso es que te amo, Rick.

Ella lo besa apasionadamente.

Luego, ella se dirige a dar un baño, mientras Rick cuida a Paris. Más tarde ordenan comida y juegan a algunos juegos que Rick compró de camino al hotel, sabiendo que de algún modo habría que pasar el tiempo.

Finalmente, se recuestan a ver una película ("Cuando Harry conoció a Sally) abrazados, mientras Paris descansa en el carrito a lado de la cama.

El día siguiente ocurre sin grandes sobresaltos. Desayunan en la cama, Rick se va con Paula hacia la Biblioteca Nacional donde solo realiza lectura, y luego se dirigen a una librería en búsqueda de alguna lectura interesante para comprarle a Kate.

Al volver al hotel, Kate está dormida, la bebe también. Rick aprovecha para armar el bolso que llevara a Uruguay y luego se da un baño.

Kate se despierta al oír el ruido de la ducha y se dirige al baño.

-¿Hace mucho has vuelto?

-No. Menos de veinte minutos. No quise despertarte.

-Llevo durmiendo todo el día. Y no aguanto más las ganas de rascarme. Es insoportable.

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo? El agua te calmara.

-No quiero que me veas así, Rick. Es horrible.

-Nada podría hacerte horrible, Kate.

-Esto sí.

-Es solo varicela. Dale, ven aquí.

El extiende su mano.

Ella se sonríe tímidamente. Se acerca a él y toma su mano. Rick la guía hacia el interior de la bañera, con ropa y todo.

Kate comienza a mojarse, y el agua tibia la relaja. Rick se ocupa de desvestirla lentamente. Primero la camiseta, luego el pantalón, y finalmente la ropa interior.

Pasa suavemente sus manos por el cuerpo de ella. Intentando aliviarle la picazón. Y haciendo que ella se relaje ante sus caricias.

Luego, Rick lava el pelo de Kate, se lo enjuaga, y la abraza por detrás, relajando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-Eres hermosa, Kate.

Ella se sonríe y se gira en el abrazo. Lo besa dulcemente en los labios y luego lo abraza. Permanecen así unos instantes, luego él apaga el agua, toma una toalla y la seca a Kate, y después la envuelve en ella. A continuación, toma otra toalla y se seca él mismo.

Kate está extremadamente relajada, y el baño la ha estimulado un poco. Toma de la mano a Rick y lo conduce hacia la cama. Le quita la toalla que lo envuelve, ella se quita la propia, y comienza a besarlo y acariciarlo. Y acaban haciendo el amor.

Más tarde, Rick ordena comida al cuarto, cenan, conversan y se quedan dormidos.

Al día siguiente, desayunan, Rick se viste para irse. Paris está un poco mejor, pero Kate esta cada vez peor. Llaman al médico, el cual confirma la varicela de Kate y le dice que es peor solo porque es adulta. Le aconseja reposo, le recomienda talco para la picazón o un baño, comer liviano.

Kate se queda recostada, Paris sobre ella, mirando la televisión.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, Rick. Ve tranquilo.

-Llámame cualquier cosa. De todos modos te llamare apenas llegue.

Ella asiente.

-Te amo.

-Yo a ti.

Rick le da un beso en los labios a Kate, besa la frente de Paris, toma su bolso y se va.

Alrededor del mediodía, Paula y Rick se embarcan en el buque Eladia Isabel rumbo a Montevideo.


	20. Chapter 20

A las cuatro de la tarde, Paula y Rick descienden del buque en Montevideo, Uruguay. Desde allí, se dirigen en taxi al hotel donde se alojaran, el Belmont House.

El hotel, al igual que los demás, es lujoso, tiene una formidable pileta circular rodeada de palmeras, varios pisos, habitaciones enormes, un increíble restaurante. Han contratado una sola habitación con dos camas simples, porque no valía la pena rentar dos cuartos y además es algo que ya han hecho en varias giras, pero Rick no le ha contado a Kate porque sabe que seguramente ella no lo entendería ni aceptaría.

Luego de dejar los bolsos en el cuarto, se dirigen al restaurante a comer algo ya que no han almorzado. Deciden comer unos sándwiches al lado de la pileta. Mientras Paula solicita la comida, Rick llama a Kate, quien esta recostada en el hotel en Argentina, junto a Paris.

-Hola, amor.

-¡Rick! ¡Qué alegría oírte! Ya te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño, Kate.

-¿Recién llegaron? ¿Qué hacen?

-Sí, ya nos registramos en el hotel y ahora estamos por comer algo. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Mejor. Paris ya está casi curada. Yo hoy levante temperatura cuando me desperté pero ahora estoy mejor, llame al doctor y me dio unos medicamentos.

-Me gustaría poder estar allí para ti. Lo siento.

-Rick… Más aun siento yo no poder estar allí para ti. Como tenía que ser.

-Nos veremos mañana por la noche de todos modos. Se pasara enseguida el tiempo.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo.

-Yo a ti.

-Adiós, Kate.

-Adiós.

Rick finaliza la llamada. Para ese entonces, Paula ya estaba sentada junto a él alrededor de la pileta. Enseguida un joven camarero les trae la comida.

-¿Hablabas con ella?

-Sí. Hablaba con Kate. Y no me pongas esa cara, Paula.

-Es que sinceramente no te reconozco, Richard. Es decir, se que eres un buen padre porque pude verlo con Alexis, pero te has transformado en… no lo sé… un sometido. Aprecio a Kate, pero ella es tan… tan avasalladora, controladora…

-No es cierto. Kate puede parecer un poco dominante, pero es una increíble mujer, extraordinaria. Y no soy un sometido. La amo, y eso es lo que aun no pareces entender.

-Reconozco que no creo mucho en el amor, pero lo de ustedes me sobrepasa.

-No es una cuestión de creencias, Paula. Tú me conoces, sabes que jamás me he enamorado, sí he tenido muchas mujeres, pero nunca he sentido lo que siento por Kate. Si no la amara tanto seguiría siendo el mismo de antes. Conocerla me cambio la vida. Para mejor. Me hizo mejor persona, mejor hombre. Me hizo papá otra vez. Me hace feliz.

-Ahora creo que me da envidia. Oírte hablar así. Es una mujer muy afortunada por tenerte.

-Yo soy el afortunado por tenerla.

Luego de terminar de comer, se dirigen al cuarto, cambian atuendos y se van hacia la librería Puro Verso en el centro de la ciudad.

Allí, Rick cumple con su trabajo del día. Lectura y firma de libros.

Mientras tanto, en Argentina, Kate se siente encerrada de estar tanto tiempo en la habitación, y la mayor parte en la cama. Se asoma a la ventana para respirar algo de aire mientras mece a Paris en el carrito, y llama a Lanie, quien está en el trabajo.

-Hola, Lanie.

-¡Kate! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo va todo por Latinoamérica?

-Bien. Salvo porque Paris y yo nos agarramos varicela aquí en Argentina, y debimos quedarnos mientras Rick se fue a Uruguay con Paula.

-Que mala suerte, amiga. ¿Y cuando regresan?

-Mañana por la noche. ¿Cómo esta todo por allí?

-Como siempre. Hoy cerramos un caso, estoy terminando de rellenar algunos papeles así puedo irme a casa. Hoy cenare con Javi. El cocinara.

-Me alegro, amiga. Necesitaba escucharte. Estoy cansada de estar en este cuarto, sola con la bebe.

-Pobre, Kate. Espero que te pongas bien pronto, linda.

-Espero.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también. Adiós.

-Adiós, Kate.

Kate vuelve a recostarse en la cama. Y enciende la televisión.

En Uruguay, Rick y Paula caminan hacia el hotel.

-Richard… Te voy a preguntar algo pero es solo por curiosidad, no tomes a mal que este un poco insistente con tu relación con Kate.

- Te conozco Paula, se que hasta que no agotas un tema no lo dejas ir. Pregúntame.

-Bien… Ustedes se conocen desde hace… ¿cinco años?

-Un poco más.

-Bueno… pero ustedes recién están juntos desde Paris, o sea hace alrededor de un año y meses.

-Así es.

-Y si no me equivoco, en ese tiempo, no has estado con muchas mujeres, y la ultima fue Gina.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¡Richard Castle has estado como dos años sin acostarte con nadie!

-Grítalo mas fuerte. Creo que Kate en Argentina no te ha oído bien.

-Perdón. Es que es algo sorprendente. Ningún hombre sensato aguantaría todo ese tiempo en espera de una mujer. Es decir, ¿te das cuenta que la seguiste por casi cinco años y la esperaste sin estar con nadie por como dos? Es insensato, Rick.

-Como te dije antes, la amo. Desde que la conocí me deslumbro. Eso me impulso a seguirla. Me resultaba misteriosa, atrayente, hermosa… luego la conocí mejor y me enamore. Y no me importaba no estar con nadie. Para mi estar con ella, aunque fuera trabajando, era suficiente.

-Ojala hubiera más hombres como tú en el mundo, Richard.

El se sonríe.

-No soy nada especial, Paula. Es solo que… No sé cómo explicarlo… Dos seres, de mundos distintos, vidas distintas, se encontraron, se conocieron, y se hicieron especiales. Nuestra relación es extraordinaria. Cada uno de los dos es el complemento perfecto del otro.

-Ojala que lo de ustedes dure toda la vida, Richard, porque es algo jamás visto.

Enseguida llegan al hotel. Se ponen los trajes de baño y se quedan hasta la hora de la cena en la pileta. Luego piden algo para comer allí mismo y más tarde se van a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, por un lado, en Argentina, Paris ya está completamente bien, y Kate mejorando. Desayuna en el cuarto y luego, el doctor, le permitió tomar un poco de aire en la calle pero no demasiado, así que Kate salió con Paris a dar una vuelta por la costanera del rio.

En Uruguay, Rick se despierta antes que Paula, se ducha y pide el desayuno en el cuarto. Paula se despierta. Desayunan. Luego, al mismo tiempo que ella se ducha y viste, Rick se dirige a la pileta a tomar sol mientras la espera.

Media hora después, un coche los pasa a buscar y van a la inauguración de una biblioteca en un centro cultural.

Hay bastante gente. Rick acompaña al director de la biblioteca a cortar la cinta de inauguración, se toma algunas fotografías, firma autógrafos, saluda, y luego se retira del lugar.

Compran algunas cosas de recuerdos, y después van hacia el hotel. Almuerzan. Empacan todo. Y a las cinco de la tarde se embarcan de regreso a Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	21. Chapter 21

Rick ingresa por la noche al cuarto del Hilton en Argentina. Kate está dormida, con Paris sobre ella.

Él, silenciosamente, deja a un costado su equipaje, y se desviste para ir a dormir. Al instante, con sigilo toma a Paris en brazos y la coloca en la cunita.

Luego, se recuesta junto a Kate intentando no despertarla. Pero cuando él le da un sueva beso en la frente, ella abre sus ojos.

-Rick…

-Shh, duerme, no fue mi intención despertarte.

Ella gira sobre sí y se acomoda de frente a él.

-Ya dormí suficiente… te extrañe mucho.

-Yo a ti.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo en Uruguay?

-Bien. Cumplí con todo lo programado. Traje algunos obsequios.

-El mejor obsequio eres tú, Rick.

Ella lo besa dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Se sienten mejor?

-Paris ya está bien. Y yo casi… creo que necesito unos mimos.

El se sonríe.

-Entonces creo que llegue en el momento justo.

El comienza a trazar suaves líneas con su dedo índice sobre uno de los brazos de Kate, luego por su vientre, haciéndola suspirar. La besa en el cuello, en los labios…

Kate cierra los ojos abandonándose en lo que está sintiendo.

Rick besa sus parpados, mejillas, mientras la toma por la cintura y la acaricia.

Kate se siente al límite de sus sensaciones y comienza a responder con besos y caricias.

Luego de unos minutos indagando sus cuerpos, Rick suavemente desabotona la blusa que trae Kate puesta y comienza a besar su vientre, subiendo hasta su pecho. Después afloja los broches del sostén, y lentamente se lo saca, arrojándolo a un costado junto a la blusa, mientras besa delicadamente cada seno y la acaricia.

Kate lo ayuda a sacarse su propia remera, mientras besa el torso que va quedando al desnudo.

Rápidamente, guiados por su errática respiración y briosos suspiros, se ayudan mutuamente a acabar de prescindir de sus cuerpos la ropa que queda.

-Kate, creo que sería mejor si voy…

-…estoy tomando la píldora.

Esas palabras son las ultimas en pronunciar, a excepción de sus propios nombres en algunas ocasiones.

Enseguida, Rick se posiciona sobre Kate, y mirándola a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que la besa dulcemente, le hace el amor.

Más tarde, ambos se quedan dormidos. Rick abrazándola por la cintura y Kate acurrucada sobre el pecho de él.

Por la mañana, se despiertan por el balbuceo incesante de Paris, quien ha logrado pararse en la cuna y los observa tomada de los barrotes.

Rick es quien se levanta de la cama, se coloca algo de ropa, y toma a Paris en brazos. Kate por su parte se despereza y luego se coloca la ropa interior. Besa a Rick en los labios, a Paris en la frente y se sienta al borde de la cama. Rick toma asiento al lado.

-Tienes mejor semblante esta mañana, Kate.

Ella se sonríe.

-Es que anoche me dieron los mimos que necesitaba…

El se sonríe.

-¿Qué te parece un buen desayuno?

-Si, por favor… pero no aquí, ¿crees que será prudente si bajamos al restaurante?

-Ya están mejor. Bajemos. Ve a ducharte, mientras yo cuido a Paris.

Ella asiente, lo besa en el cuello, y luego toma algunas cosas y se dirige al baño.

Mientras, Rick se pasea con Paris por la habitación, se asoma a la ventana, y le tararea una canción de cuna.

Instantes después, Kate se queda con la bebe y la alimenta, mientras Rick se alista.

Más tarde, se encuentran desayunando en el restaurante, cuando Paula se arrima a ellos.

-Hola, Kate. Hola, Richard.

-Hola, Paula.

-¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? ¿Durmieron bien?

-Si… Estamos mejor por suerte, gracias.

Kate se sonroja ante la sonrisa de Rick ante la pregunta de Paula, como si hubieran pasado por su cabeza unas cuantas respuestas diferentes a la que ella le dio.

-Bueno, chicos, vine para avisarles que tenemos el vuelo a Chile para esta noche, pero debido a las circunstancias pensé en cambiarlo para mañana, ¿Qué opinan?

-En realidad, si está bien para ustedes, preferiría viajar esta noche. No puedo sobrepasarme demasiado mis días de licencia…

-Por mi está bien.

-Bien, entonces todo continúa de acuerdo a lo planificado. Esta noche salimos para Chile. Allí es solo un día, y regresamos a Nueva York.

Todos asienten. Terminan de desayunar, y deciden pasar toda la tarde fuera, ya que Kate y Paris han estado mucho tiempo encerradas.

Pasean por la costanera, luego se suben a un taxi hacia el Rosedal, que Kate había dicho que de poder quería volver, y almuerzan unos sándwiches allí, pasean en bote y disfrutan del sol.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde regresan al hotel, empacan y se van hacia el aeropuerto.

A las nueve de la noche toman el vuelo rumbo a Santiago de Chile.


	22. Chapter 22

Luego de descender del avión y recoger el equipaje, mientras van en busca de un taxi para ir al hotel en Santiago de Chile, Kate y Rick encienden sus teléfonos.

Ambos se encuentran con varias llamadas perdidas y unos cuentos mensajes de texto y de voz.

Rick recibe todos mensajes de Alexis, Martha y los chicos. Kate de la capitana Gates, de Lanie y de los chicos. Ningún mensaje dice cual es el motivo, todos piden que devuelvan la llamada lo antes posible.

Paula se ofrece a sostener a Paris, mientras ellos realizan sus llamadas.

Al mismo tiempo que Rick logra comunicarse con Alexis, Kate lo hace con Lanie. Ambos se miran a los ojos, y no hacen falta palabras para saber que están oyendo lo mismo: "El padre de Kate tuvo un accidente/ Kate, tu papá sufrió un accidente".

Comienzan a correr lágrimas por el rostro de Kate. Rick apresura a cortar su conversación con Alexis y se acerca a Kate extendiéndole su mano. Ella la toma e entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, mientras continúa al teléfono con Lanie.

-…Por ahora no sabemos nada. Paso hace apenas horas. El está en cirugía. Estoy en la clínica junto a Javi, Kevin, Martha y Alexis…

-… ¿Cómo fue, Lanie? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

-El viajaba en un autobús… y… parece que cruzo la barrera cuando el tren venia… La policía dice que presuntamente el chofer estaba ebrio. Hay muchos heridos, Kate... Trajeron a tu padre enseguida.

-¿Pero qué es lo que mi padre tiene, que le paso?

-No sé, Kate, no sé. Entro directo a cirugía. Cuando tenga noticias te llamo, ¿sí?

-Voy para allá, Lanie.

Kate corta la llamada y abraza a Rick fuertemente.

-Si le sucede algo a mi padre me muero, Rick.

Él la abraza con mas fuerzas, no sabe que decirle y no quiere hacerle falsas promesas.

Luego de unos instantes abrazados, Kate se separa y lo mira a los ojos.

-Rick… siento mucho haber sido tan molesta toda la gira… tal vez no debí venir… pero ahora necesito volver a Nueva York, tu quédate y después…

-…de ninguna manera, Kate. Vuelvo con vos. Nada es más importante que estar contigo en este momento. Y quítate de la cabeza esa idea de haber sido una molestia, fuiste lo mejor de esta gira.

Kate lo besa y luego se dirigen hacia donde están Paula y Paris.

-Paula, nosotros…

-…Ya me he enterado, Richard. Comprendo que quieran regresar y no voy a detenerlos, pero no puedo dejar de informarte que esto traerá problemas con el contrato y…

-…confío en ti, Paula. Sé que se te ocurrirá algo y lo solucionaras.

-Cuanta confianza, Richard. Hare lo que pueda.

-Gracias.

Kate inesperadamente abraza a Paula.

-Gracias.

Luego, Kate toma a Paris en brazos y a Rick de la mano.

-Tenemos que ir en busca de pasajes de vuelta.

-Chicos, yo me quedare aquí. Prefiero solucionar las cosas en persona. Los veré luego en Nueva York. Espero que todo esté bien con tu papá, Kate.

-Gracias, Paula.

Kate y Rick consiguen pasajes de vuelta.

A la mañana del día siguiente, ya están en un taxi camino a la clínica con las maletas incluidas. Kate no desea perder ni un minuto.


	23. Chapter 23

Jim Beckett fue llevado nuevamente a cirugía. Mientras, Rick, Kate, Lanie, los chicos, Martha y Alexis, quien sostiene a Paris en brazos, aguardan en la sala de espera.

Kate está prácticamente en shock. No quiere comer, ni beber nada. Casi ni habla. Permanece desde las últimas dos horas, sentada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un hombro de Rick, mirando a la distancia, con los ojos sollozos y colorados.

-Kate, debes aunque sea beber algo. Aunque sea hazlo por Paris…

Ella gira apenas la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sé cómo te sientes, y creo que puedo imaginar los pensamientos que deben estar recorriendo ahora tu mente. Imagino que ninguno de ellos es bonito. Pero…

-…No sabes cómo me siento. Y dudo que imagines lo que pienso.

Y sin decir nada mas, Kate se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacia una enfermera que se encuentra al final del corredor.

Rick no sabe qué hacer, como ayudarla. Lanie, habiendo oído como Kate le respondió, toma asiento al lado de él.

-No lo tomes personal, Castle. Kate está dolida, si el papá no sale de esta, no sé cómo va a hacer ella para superarlo, ya le costó más de diez años de su vida intentar superar lo de su mamá.

-Lo entiendo, Lanie, por supuesto, que lo entiendo. Pero… no sé cómo ayudarla.

-Solo estando a su lado. Kate es fuerte, pero es lenta para procesar las cosas, y sobre todo, es difícil para dejarse ayudar.

El asiente y se dirige hacia donde esta Kate, parada frente a la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

-¿Qué te han dicho las enfermeras?

-La operación ya termino. Ahora resta esperar a ver como evoluciona.

-Todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.

El posa una mano en el hombro de ella, pero ella se aleja.

-No lo sabes. Y no prometas cosas que no están en tu manos cumplir.

Rick atina a responderle pero luego decide darle espacio, y prefiere regresar a sentarse junto a los demás.

Segundos luego, un doctor sale de la sala de operaciones. Todos se acercan a él, pero Kate permanece frente a todos.

-¿Cómo esta mi papá?

-El Sr. Beckett salió bien de la operación, pero es necesario ver su evolución en las próximas 24 horas para saber bien su cuadro. El accidente fue bastante grande, su padre fue afortunado dentro de todo, pero sufrió heridas importantes, golpes y un derrame en la cabeza. Se hizo lo mas que se pudo. Nuestro pronóstico igualmente será reservado hasta mañana. Lo mejor es que vayan a descansar y regresen por la mañana.

Kate comienza a sollozar. Luego de unos instantes, toma su chaqueta y bolso y sale de la clínica sin decir nada a nadie.

Rick se contiene de ir tras ella, en su lugar toma a Paris en brazos y se va a su apartamento junto a Alexis y su madre. Los demás también se van.

En su apartamento, Rick alimenta a Paris y luego la acuesta en la cuna. Alexis se queda con ella.

Rick se sirve una copa de vino y se detiene junto a la ventana. Se siente mal por no poder acompañar a Kate, pero sabe que lo mejor es dejar que ella vuelva a él. Tan solo le envía un mensaje de texto: "Te amo".

Martha se sirve una copa de vino y se sienta cerca de su hijo.

-Ay, Richard… Nunca voy a comprender la saña que tiene el destino con Kate. No merece las cosas que le han sucedido. Espero que su padre salga de ese hospital…

-…Va a salir. Confío en que lo hará. No puede una misma persona sufrir dos tragedias tan significativas en su vida. No lo acepto. Eso sería una mala historia, de un mal escritor.

-Esto no es un libro, hijo.

-No uno de verdad, pero si hablamos del destino, entonces podemos considerar a la vida una gran historia que alguien ajeno a todo y a todos, esta en algún sitio escribiéndola.

-Ojala pudiera pensar así, pero soy un poco menos idealista que tu, querido.

-¿Qué piensas madre, debo ir a buscarla?

-¿Sabes a donde esta?

-Lo más probable es que haya ido a su apartamento, dudo que este en la comisaria o en algún otro sitio. Cuando Kate está mal tiende a querer desaparecer del mundo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que la dejes sola entonces, ella te llamará. Yo se que sí.

Por otro lado, Kate esta recostada en el sofá del living de su apartamento. Tapada con una manta, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. En la mesa, a su lado, hay una botella de vino y una copa casi llena, y su teléfono.

Todos le han estado enviando mensajes de aliento, y hace rato que ha dejado de leerlos. No apaga su teléfono por miedo a que la llamen de la clínica.

Un millón de pensamientos invaden su cabeza en este momento. "No puedo perder a mi padre también" "¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?" "¿Por qué la vida se ha ensañado conmigo?" "¿Tan mala persona soy?"… Luego de una hora inundada de pensamientos destructivos y de lamento, Kate se levanta del sofá y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha. Necesita relajarse un poco, comenzar a pensar más positivamente, alimentarse. Ella sabe que no puede derrumbarse, tiene una hija por la cual pensar, y un esposo.

Después de ducharse y de comer algo, le envía un mensaje a Rick: "Perdóname. Te amo. Te extraño. Te necesito.".

Enseguida le llega una respuesta: "¿Quieres que vaya?"

"Por favor".

En menos de media hora, Rick se encuentra fuera de su puerta. Ella abre enseguida y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Rick por favor perdóname por haberte tratado mal.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

El posa una mano sobre una mejilla de Kate, y luego la besa suavemente. Ella se separa, besa su mano, y luego lo lleva hacia el sofá.

El se sienta, y ella se recuesta sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias por estar acá, Rick.

-Deja de disculparte y agradecerme, Kate. Eres mi esposa, te amo y no hay otro sitio en el que debiera o quisiera estar que no sea aquí contigo.

Ella acaricia el rostro de Rick, y él la besa.

-¿Paris?

-La deje durmiendo. Alexis se quedo a su lado.

-¿Te quedas a dormir aquí conmigo?

-Claro que sí.

Ella se levanta del sofá y lo toma de la mano. Lo conduce a su antigua habitación. Y allí abrazados se quedan dormidos.

Al otro día, bien temprano ya se encuentran nuevamente en la clínica. El doctor les da la buena noticia de que Jim ha reaccionado y ha sido trasladado a una habitación normal. En menos de media hora ya podrá recibir visitas.

Una vez que Kate ve a su padre, el alma le vuelve al cuerpo y recupera el esplendor en su sonrisa, el apetito y las ganas de vivir.

Rick le ofrece a Jim mudarse con ellos al apartamento, el no quiere aceptar, pero ante la insistencia acaba cediendo. Aunque solo acepta quedarse hasta que se recupere.

Una semana después, Jim es dado de alta y se muda a la habitación de Paris. Le han colocado una cama allí ya que esa era la única habitación de huéspedes que tenían hasta que se transforme en el cuarto de Paris.

Kate está feliz y radiante de tener a su padre en su casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía desayunos, almuerzos y cenas junto a él.

Una noche, Rick prepara la cena, Jim lee el periódico sentado en el sofá, Martha salió con amigos, y Alexis baña a Paris. Kate regresa de trabajar y sin saludar a nadie corre a su habitación y se encierra en el baño. Al ver que pasan quince minutos y ella no ha vuelto a aparecer, Rick acude a ver que le sucede.

-Kate… ¿Estás bien?

Ella sin salir del baño, responde:

-Sí. Ya salgo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué entraste corriendo? ¿Te paso algo?

-Todo está bien, Rick.

Al instante, Kate sale del baño.

Rick la besa.

-¿Te acabas de lavar los dientes?

Ella asiente.

-¿Viniste corriendo para lavarte los dientes?

-No. Me sentí mal de camino a casa y… estoy embarazada, Rick.

El se queda mirándola en shock.

-¿Otra vez?

-No, estoy embarazada desde antes. Sacaron a Paris y quedo otro para después. ¡Claro que otra vez, Castle!

-¡wow! Es genial, Kate.

-¿Eso piensas? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

-No importa si es o no pronto… estas embarazada, tendremos otro bebe, por dios, es increíble.

El la abraza y besa.

-¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Tendremos una Colombia, Argentina… o varicela?

Ella ríe.

-Nada de eso. Es temprano para pensar nombres.

-Te amo, Kate. No puedes imaginar cuanto.

-Creo que imagino. Y yo te amo a ti.

Se besan dulcemente y luego se quedan suspendidos en un tierno abrazo, imaginando lo que está por venir…


	24. Chapter 24

Nota: Hola! Quería agradecerles por haber leído mi historia y haber comentado. Para mi esta historia termina en el capítulo 23. Tal vez en algún momento la continúe pero por ahora no. Se me vienen ocurriendo ideas para nuevas historias, así que tal vez las desarrolle. Gracias nuevamente! Y hasta pronto! –Elisabeth.


End file.
